Happily ever After?
by armaani
Summary: Once upon a time there was a kingdom far far away named 'Dawn Kingdom'. It was ruled by strong Handsome and benevolence but an idiotic king 'Monkey D. Luffy'...ZoRo in future...
1. Dawn Kingdom

Hello everyone, I was thinking some new ideas for my already ongoing story 'Devil Piece' when I came up with this crazy new idea, and since I could not wait to put it down in words, I thought I should just keep writing both of these together. So, let's get moving…

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece that's all…

**Chapter 1: Dawn Kingdom**

Once upon a time there was a kingdom far far away named 'Dawn Kingdom'. It was ruled by strong Handsome and benevolence but an idiotic king named Monkey D. Luffy, along with her beautiful and benevolent wife 'Boa Hancock' as queen, he ruled the land and Dawn Kingdom was peaceful under his rule, but mostly palace guards were found to be searching for their King during midnight mainly because he snuck out of castle for adventure or midnight snacks with commoners.

King and Queen had two sons; one was a skilled swordsman with surprisingly green hair and was known as the strongest swordsman in entire kingdom named Roronoa Zoro, other was a blonde who was skilled in hand-to-hand… no! Sorry, leg-to-hand combat and was most skilled cook in the kingdom and currently was head chef in castle named Sanji. Sanji was married with a very beautiful girl; she was princess of Cocoyashi kingdom which was located in Eastern continent named Nami. Zoro! Well he didn't really care about women like that perverted idiot…(interrupted by Sanji)

Sanji: WACTH YOUR MOUTH MARIMO OR YOU WILL FEEL WRATH OF MY MIGHTY BLACK LEG STYLE…

Zoro: oh! So you are saying that I'm lying?

Sanji: (gritting his teeth) YOU!

Zoro: and since I'm chosen as narrator by author, you can't do a damn thing about it…

Me: ok! that's enough, let's stop this nonsense and let's move on with the story…

One day King Luffy asked his wife

Luffy: oi Hancock?

Hancock: ~yes luffy? ~

Luffy: How come my one son is green haired and other one is blonde when both of us are brunettes? And why there names aren't Monkey D. Zoro and Monkey D. Sanji and plain Roronoa Zoro and Sanji? You are not cheating on me are you?

Hancock: N-No way luffy! I can never even think about cheating on you, my heart and life solely belongs to you. It's all that lazy writer's fault, because he is too lazy to think about these things

Luffy: Ah! that's true, he's just like that, I mean how can a son be older than his father?

Me: ENOUGH ALREADY!

Prince Roronoa Zoro was walking on village road somewhere in Dawn Kingdom. He suddenly stopped walking and realizing something started scratching back of his head

Zoro: damn! I'm lost…

3 months later

A guard came running in throne room

Guard: My LORD! Huh?... (after looking here and there he asked another gaurd) where is king?

Other guard: he just left a while ago! Said he is gonna survey the castle…what happened?

Guard left without saying anything and started searching everywhere in castle. After some time he found someone hiding behind a curtain, it was king Luffy

Guard: uh! Excuse me My Lord but I have news for you…

Luffy: AH! I'M SORRY SANJI I WILL NOT STEAL FOOD FROM KITCHEN AGAIN… huh? You are not Sanji…what is it?

Guard: uh! I'm sorry for interrupting you, but Prince Zoro has returned

Sanji: So that marimo is finally back

Luffy: oh shit! Sanji found me…

Sanji: calm down I'll let you go this once…

Guard was very confused

Guard: _isn't he a king? And prince sanji's father? Man! Forget it already, a family whose father always get caught stealing food, one son is such a pervert and other one don't give a damn about women and easily get lost even on a straight road and queen and princess have a beauty contest almost every week! I guess this family is too much cracked up to figure out…_

Outside the castle Zoro was walking towards castle gate with two girls. Girls were almost hanging to his arms looking very happy and Zoro… well he wasn't happy and looked very pissed…

Girl1: So here we are…

Zoro: yeah thanks! (freed his arms) I better go now…

Girl2: When will we meet again, Prince Zoro?

Zoro: (with deathly eyes and darkened face) NEVER

With this Zoro entered the castle without even looking to the girls and disappeared behind castle gate

Girl1: (without any expression) Let's consider ourselves lucky that we even met him and get away from here…

Girls2: (with same expression) yes!...

Inside the castle, Zoro was heading to his room but encountered Luffy and Sanji midway…

Luffy: Oi Zoro! Where were you all this time? You went on hunting like three months ago. I was so worried …

Sanji: LIAR! You were like 'don't worry he's Zoro he will be fine' all this time. Mother was the only one who was worried…

Zoro: I just… happened to find… a friend of mine… that's all

Sanji: LIAR!

Luffy: you were lost again, weren't you?

Zoro: Shut up! I'm already very pissed…(Zoro walk passed them looking even more pissed)

Hancock came running from behind…

Hancock: Oh Zoro! Honey, I was so worried about you, I'm glad you are back safe and sound (she hugged zoro showing her motherly love)

Zoro: argh!... get off of me bitch!

This shocked everyone except Hancock…suddenly several veins popped up her forehead; she slowly lifted her hands off of zoro and holding his head with her left hand banged it in wall to her right, leaving a dent in wall and a stream of blood from zoro's forehead. She slowly pulled his head out and facing him to her asked with a smile and in motherly tone…

Hancock: Is that the way to talk to your mother?

Zoro: sorry… mother!

Sanji: _that's why I never do anything to make her angry_…

Luffy: _I almost forgot but women are scary after all_…

Hancock: now look how messy and badly injured you are, why don't you go and wash up while me and Sanji will prepare food for you?

Zoro: yes… mother!

Hancock: that's my boy…

Hancock let go of Zoro and left, Zoro first fell on his knees and then fell on floor faced down, zoro had lost consciousness already

Sanji: Dr. Chopper! I guess it's your turn know

Chopper: Ah yes! I'll treat him right know

Chopper came along with Hancock after hearing that Zoro is back, for some reason he is still a dog-racoon thing

Chopper: I'M A REINDEER…

Skipping forward at dinner time, everyone came to table and started dinner and Nami greeted Zoro on successfully finding castle…

Nami: Congratulations Zoro! You cleared the maze and found your way to castle again…

Zoro: (vein popping on forehead) shut up!

Nami: what happened on your head?

Zoro looked down on his plate with darkened eyes, while Sanji and Luffy looked towards Hancock who was gracefully eating dinner without paying any attention to the issue in hand…

Zoro: I…slipped on my way to the room…

Nami: heh? I didn't know you were this clumsy

After dinner

Hancock: Zoro honey! I'm worried about you; you should get married too…

Zoro: what?

Nami: that's not a bad idea. Maybe a girl in your life would help you to become better with your directions

Zoro: shut up!

Hancock: There are many offers for you, since you are handsome just like your father and everyone wants to establish ties with our kingdom, like princess Perona from Thriller Bark and princess Boney from Shaboandy Kingdom…

Zoro: them again? I don't wanna talk about this matter again…(Zoro stood up to leave)

Hancock: (with narrow eyes) Zoro!

Zoro hesitantly looked towards his mother who was enveloped in strange black aura looking at him with a scary and concerned look in her eyes…

Zoro: s-sorry mother… but I'm very tired right now… and want… to rest

Hancock: Oh! So, we will talk about it again tomorrow. Now go and get some sleep, it is important for your health

Zoro: Yes… mother!

Next day Zoro left castle without telling anyone except some guards, because he didn't wanted to talk about that marriage matter again with that crazy woman… and then outside a bar named shakky's rip off bar…

Zoro: heh! Found it…

Zoro opened the door and entered, most of people there were thugs or just mercenaries who stopped their current activities and turned their attention towards him. Zoro simply walked to counter and sat down

Shakky: ah! mr. prince again!

Zoro: I told you to call me Zoro…

Everyone resumed their activities…

Shakky: Of course! So what would you take?

Zoro: you know, just some booze to liven up…

Shakky: just a minute…

A random guy in bar

(RG = random guy)

RG1: whose that?

RG2: you don't know? Must be a foreigner, He is the prince, first son of king luffy… but don't thing he is a regular prince like others, he can take a whole army down by himself…

RG1: NO BULLSHIT?

RG2: I'm not shitting here; currently Mihawk got his ass kicked many times from him…

RG1: who's Mihawk?

RG2: Ah! Forget it… just don't mess with him…

Shakky: Here…

Shakky handed a picture to Zoro… it was a girl's picture

Zoro: what's this?

Shakky: I know you're not the kind of man who is interested in this kind of thing, I mean you are a man who is interested in swords instead of women, but Rayleigh said to give it to you…She's been locked up in the highest tower of a castle to north-east from here, it is said that castle is in middle of a volcano and guarded by a dragon

Zoro: and this picture is from that castle?

Shakky: yeah! Somehow someone was able to take this picture from a vision dial but got eaten by dragon afterwards…a lucky survivor from there delivered this photo to us

Zoro: she is beautiful… (almost saying to himself)

Shakky: oh! So you're interested?

Zoro: What's here name?

Shakky: Nico Robin!

Zoro: (with a questioning look) what kind of name is that?

Shakky: what? I think it's a very beautiful name, just like her

Zoro: whatever! I'll change her name to my liking after I get her, and I'm interested in this Dragon too… thanks and say thanks to Rayliegh too…

With this Zoro left the bar after some drinks. After a while Rayleigh came to Shakky from an inner room

Shakky: Oh! Hi Rayliegh, Zoro came a little bit ago, he took the photo with him and he looked quiet interested…

Rayliegh: I thought so…

Sakky: but! Isn't it strange? I have never seen him interested any woman before…

Rayliegh: huh? Woman? Hahahahahaha…

Shakky: what? why are you laughing?

Rayliegh: oh nothing, this should be interesting…

* * *

><p>Me: There it is phew!… how was it?<p>

Zoro: is it just me or this whole castle and dragon thing is similar to a show I've seen before?

Me: Shut Up! I'm not some amazing writer who can come up with new ideas just like that, so just zip it…

Zoro: whatever!

Me: well if you liked it or not, please tell me I'll be waiting for reviews, now I gotta work a little bit on devil piece…thank you and good bye…


	2. Disembarking on a new Adventure

OK! Looks like this story got more popular than I anticipated. Considering my previous ones that is, but I wonder if future ideas would work this good. Anyway, let's continue…

**Chapter 2: Disembarking on a new Adventure**

Zoro was walking on the path staring very intently towards the picture he got from Shakky…

Zoro: (muttering) I've decided, but first I gotta tell mother and father or that crazy woman will rip me to shreds next time I get there…now then…

Before him was a stable with a lot of horses

Zoro: (speaking to himself) when did they turned castle's entrance into a stable?

With a random commoner's help he was able to reach castle but was very pissed… again. Zoro went to Luffy to inform him about his departure, for some reason everyone else was there too…

Luffy: Hmmm… (staring at picture thinking hard) looks good to me…(Luffy handed the picture over to Hancock, Sanji and Nami joined her to examine the picture as well)

Sanji: (eyes turned to hearts) MELLORINE! She's and angel…

Nami: not bad! I should say that I haven't seen such mature and distinct beauty before… but indeed she isn't more beautiful than me…

Hancock: I didn't expect any less from my son. Others clearly pales before her, I wouldn't have accepted any less than this…

Zoro looked very confused right know…

Sanji: what?

Zoro: oh! Nothing… just one more thing, there is supposed to be a Dragon guarding the castle

Luffy: WHAT? A DRAGON? AMAZING… ADVENTURE, Zoro wait here I'll go with you…

Luffy jumped up from his chair but Nami caught him by his cape and slammed him back…

Nami: you are not going ANYWHERE! You are the king; you should stay here and besides its Zoro's hunt so you can't go…

Hancock got a bit angry on this

Hancock: You insolent girl! Is that the way to talk to your father-in-law?

Luffy: (whinning like a child) but Naamiiii! I wanna go on an adventure…

Hancock: Oh! Luffy, I'm so sorry but you can't go this time… please try to understand…

Luffy pouted like a child and sunk in the chair he was sitting on…

Nami: huh! It's all your fault, you are so strict with Sanji and Zoro, can't you be a little more strict to him? Because of you he is like a child, I've never seen more childish king in my entire life…

Hancock: (gritting her teeth) what did you say? (after calming down and maintaining her composure) heh! Well at least my husband doesn't run after other women like yours

Nami: He is your son…

Hancock: no! no! that's not the reason. The reason is… **you** **are not** **beautiful enough**…

This comment ignited like wild fire in Nami's heart...

Nami: I HAVE PROVED ALREADY THAT I'M MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU

Hancock: ho! When exactly you did that?

Nami: Fine! Have it your way…

Hancock: Bring it on…

Nami and Hancock in unison: IT'S TIME FOR A BEAUTY CONTEST…

Zoro: Here we go again…

Sanji: HURRAY! BANZAI! JUST WHAT I WANTED…

Luffy: Well! I guess that's that, I can't go with you so, Good Luck. Oh Yeah! Zoro, try not to kill that Dragon and bring it with you, (excitedly) I wanna pet him…

Zoro: Yeah! I'll try…

Luffy: and also take someone with you, or instead of reaching that castle you will end up in Atlantis in ocean…

Zoro: SHUT UP!

With this Zoro left again pissed off… After preparations he was ready to leave when He met army's Chief Commander Franky

Franky: yo! Green Princy! I heard from King Bro. How about I assist you on yer journey?

Zoro: No Franky! I'm going alone; besides our country need you here…see ya…

Zoro left the castle with some provisions, currency and his three favorite sweet hearts Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Katetsu and Yubashiri. After leaving castle he stood there for a moment to analyze the situation…

Zoro: hmmm… Castle in north-east huh? Now then, where the hell is North-East? DAMN IT! If I randomly start moving it would end up just like what Father said… (after a big sigh) I guess I should take him along…

Zoro started walking and after a while walking in streets he slammed open the door of a room…

Zoro: Alright! You are coming with me…huh?

Zoro was staring at a guy who was holding a chicken by its neck and a machete in other hand looking at Zoro with very confused look…

Zoro: S-sorry! I got the wrong guy…

Zoro closed the door and was looking even more pissed…

?: this guy is really pathetic, right Michael?

Michael: I wonder how can he find his washroom in that castle, Hoichael!...

Zoro: hehe! (Zoro turned his head towards these kids with immense Demonic aura and spoke in very harsh and thick voice) perfect timing, I was just thinking about you two (Zoro started cracking his knuckles)

Michael: I think we are in trouble Hoichael…

Somewhere in Town there was a shop named 'Grand Line Hardware' and a man with bushy hair and long nose was bending over counter and was grumbling…

Ussop: Oh Man! Business is so down these days, I guess my luck is same as this story's author's…

Me: SHUT UP! PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORIES NOW!

Ussop: but it's still nothing compared to others… anyway, I'm very worried about my shop right now…

Zoro: Well you don't have to anymore…

Ussop: huh? Oh Z-Zoro, what are you doing here?

Hoichael: Oi stupid long nose! Show some respect to your majesty Prince Zoro-aniki!

Zoro: you two scram now; I got business to take care of…

Hoichael and Michael ran off somewhere in streets…

Michael: DON'T FORGET ABOUT US ZORO-ANIKI! WE WILL MEET AGAIN

Zoro: I told you I'm not your aniki…tch! Whatever!

Ussop: Man! You should act like a Prince once in a while, I mean instead of finding people yourselves why don't you call them to castle? It would be easier right?

Zoro: I'm not actually a prince type; you already know that, anyway! There is a castle right in middle of a volcano. Its north-east from here…

Ussop: Oh yes! I know about that, a Dragon lives there…

Zoro: you know?

Ussop: yeah! I went there with some guys before, they wanted something from there and paid me big price to be there guide, but got killed by Dragon in an instant, and I ran back here on my top speed and prayed to god that luck would never take me there again…

Zoro: looks like your luck ran out just now…

Ussop: w-what?

Zoro: I'm going to that castle and you are going with me…

Ussop: WHAT? NO WAY I'M GOING BACK THERE! LET ME GO! OH GOD! PLEASE SAVE ME!

Zoro: Shut up! You don't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of the Dragon, and you can just hide somewhere while I fight that Dragon…

Ussop: NO! I REFUSE! I REFUSE… PLEASE TAKE SOMEONE ELSE

Zoro: Come on already! Let's make a deal, you come with me on this journey and I'll make you our royal inventor or researcher or whatever that is…what you say…

Ussop: (shaking legs) you must promise me that you won't let anything happen to me…

Zoro: I already said that didn't i?

Ussop: Very well… I' THE GREAT ROYAL INVENTOR OF MIGHTY DAWN KINGDOM SHALL ASSIST YOU ON THIS JOURNEY…

Zoro: whatever! Just move yer ass already… (Zoro dragged posing Ussop with him and they set on their Journey)

They left town and now were walking in a forest…

Ussop: But why are you going there? Don't tell me just to fight the Dragon?

Zoro: that's my second priority, here… (Zoro handed the picture to Ussop) said to be locked up in top room of the highest tower...

Ussop: WOW! Hmm… man are you guys gonna gather all beauties in one family? _I guess those guys from before wanted her as well… _

Zoro: thinking something?

Ussop: oh! Nothing, nothing at all…well I guess it's worth giving a shot…

Princess Nico Robin, who was locked inside the tower, was staring at the sky from the window of her room, holding a book named sleeping beauty or whatever the name was for that story…

Robin: _it's been already fifteen years… I wonder if a prince would be able to rescue me as well. Or may be my fate is sealed in this room for entire life?_

Well I guess her wish is going to come true very soon, I wonder … hehe!

In castle after dinner

Hancock: I wonder how Zoro is doing…

Luffy: don't worry he is Zoro he should be fine

Sanji: That's what you say all the time

Nami: I'm more worried about that Dragon…

Everyone nodded in agreement…

Nami: but isn't it odd, I mean Zoro showing interest in a woman?

Luffy: huh?

Sanji: Did you forget already? That beauty in picture…

Luffy: What? ahahahahaha…

Hancock: w-what? why are you laughing?

Luffy: oh no nothing! This should be interesting…

After traveling for some days Zoro and Ussop reached the volcano that held castle… climbing it they reached close to its top…

Ussop: yuck! Oi Zoro! Was that you?

Zoro: Shut up Ussop! If it were me you were…!... wait!… THAT WASN'T ME… AND THIS ISN'T SHREK

Ussop: come on man! Situation is almost same…

Zoro: oh! Then I'm fine being an ogre but that makes you a senseless talkative donkey…

Ussop: *gulp* let's stick with 'not shrek'…

After a while castle came in their view

Zoro: Here we are…

Ussop: Scary as ever…

Zoro: let's go…

* * *

><p>There it is second chapter, many readers liked first one, I wonder how this one would go…I'll be waiting for reviews as always… thank you and Good bye<p> 


	3. Zoro vs Dragon

Hello! here is the third chapter

**Chapter 3: Zoro vs Dragon**

Zoro: let's get moving…

Ussop: o-oh yeah!... Man! That bridge is scary…

Zoro: Oh shut up! Don't give me this shit now, you are crossing that bridge whether you like it or not…

Ussop: Calm down! I was just saying, I'm not a donkey…

And they crossed the bridge without any difficulty… surprisingly…

Zoro: Well here we are… on your guard Ussop! We could be attacked by that Dragon anytime now…

Ussop: I k-know… (Ussop was shaking very violently…) y-you have t-to p-protect me… ok?

Castle's main gate was broken… may be by Dragon. They entered castle and just a little further after main hall, further path was filled with many bushes and tree branches…

Ussop: How can tree braches grow here?

Zoro: No! They were brought here from somewhere else, look! They are broken from their nodes…

Ussop: but why plants? This is not supposed to be sleeping beauty…

Zoro: stop complaining about every little thing. Every object has a purpose in this universe so I'm sure these branches also have a purpose…

Zoro unsheathed Yubashiri and started cutting and removing branches from his path when suddenly both of them heard a very loud roar… rather than a ferocious and dreadful one it was more of a painful roar…

Dragon: OWW! My tail, my poor tail... *sob**sob* someone cut the tip of my poor tail…

Zoro and Ussop were just standing there with their mouths wide open…

Ussop: IT'S THE DRAGON!

Zoro: it can talk!

Ussop: oi Zoro! You cut off its tail while cutting those branches and know he is pissed…what are we gonna do now?

Zoro: it's not my fault; his tail was totally mixed up I didn't noticed it… maybe that was the purpose of those bushes!...

Ussop: SO IT'S LIKE A SECURITY ALARM SYSTEM?

Dragon: you little runts! So you were the one who cut off my tail… (in very angry voice) look what you did to my poor tail… I'm gonna burn you to crisp

Saying this Dragon puffed his mouth

Zoro: _shit! This is bad…_

Zoro quickly grabbed Ussop by arm and leapt to a side to hide behind a big pillar… just in time Dragon exhaled an enormous amount of fire… Zoro was able to evade that big stream of fire by just a nick and hid behind pillar along with Ussop…

Ussop: WE ARE SCREWED! WE ARE TOTALLY SCREWED!

Zoro: _this fire is too intense_…oi Ussop! I'm gonna fight that Dragon, stay close to me and you will die…

Ussop: what? what's that suppose to mean?

Zoro: it means get yer ass movin and hide somewhere…

Ussop: o-oh yeah! Sure! Then I'll leave that dragon to you…see ya!

Ussop ran to random direction in full speed and hid behind a rock…

Dragon: hiding like a mouse now? Get out here… don't think I'm gonna let you get away easily…

With a big swing of his right paw Dragon smashed the pillar to pieces that Zoro was hiding behind… just in nick of time Zoro was able to evade his attack with a high forward flip…

Zoro: (Landing on a random rock) hehe! Who's running? I'm right here waiting for ya…

Dragon: You! It was you who did it right? Other one was just a sissy; I don't think he could have done it; my tail is very hard you see…

Zoro: tch! Whining about that tail of yours? Don't you think we need a better reason to fight?

Dragon: like what?

Zoro: like… (pointing tip of sandai kitetsu to Dragon) to find out who is stronger…

Dragon: HAHAHAHA! You think you are stronger than me?

Zoro: that's what I wanna find out…

Dragon: ho? Very well! Show me what you got…

Saying this Dragon again exhaled a big stream of fire towards Zoro…Zoro jumped in air, dodged the stream and organizing other two swords parallel to Wado that was in his mouth, spun 360 degree at full speed leaving three big super fast parallel slashes towards the Dragon… Dragon noticed and jumping back and was able to avoid them… Zoro landed on another random fallen piece of rock

Zoro: _he isn't just big and strong; he is very fast as well_…

Slashes from before left three big parallel lines on ground and residing walls of the hallway…

Dragon: I see! You're not just talk after all…

Dragon attacked another fire breath with even more speed…Zoro jumped to the left wall and using it as footstep jumped even higher to dodge the breath and then unleashed three simultaneous slashes. (remember the three slashes Zoro used against pacifista on Saboandy? Similar to those…) Dragon wsn't able to dodge these slashes…

Dragon: OW! I got cut…

Now they were in an open Hall…Zoro landed on floor

Zoro: _damn! His skin is very hard… it's not easy to cut through it_…huh?

Before Zoro could even move Dragon's tail smashed Zoro in stomach like a whip crashing him in a nearby pillar and even the pillar crumbled to pieces…

Dragon: (turning to where Zoro crashed and swinging his tail behind him) what? Over already?

Zoro: (coughed up some blood and stood up moving rubble away from him) I'm just getting started…

Dragon: HAHAHA! I can't say how much I'm enjoying it…

Zoro: same here bastard…*pant**pant*(Zoro bent his legs and bending forward crossed his arms) ONI…

Dragon: huh?

Zoro: GIRI!

Zoro lunged forward to Dragon, Dragon moved his mouth to bite Zoro but instead got one of his fang cut and three Slashes appeared and disappeared in an instance, Dragon was cut in few places… Zoro appeared behind Dragon and stopping himself with a slip he got back in position facing Dragon

Zoro: _shit!_

Dragon: hehe! You may have got a fang of mine, but I got one of yours too…

Zoro: _damn! He was able to break yubashiri_? (Well what can I say? that was the fate of Yubashiri to begin with) _I am at a disadvantage like this_…

Zoro started to run towards an opposite hall way and Dragon followed him on foot…

Dragon: running away know?

After running in hall way for a while Zoro arrived in a big circular chamber like place with a lot of ledges and poles…

Zoro: O! HELL NO!...i guess I have no choice…

Zoro ran forward and doing a wall run grabbed the ledge and then jumping to opposite grabbed a pole and started swinging…

Zoro: WHAT? AM I PRINCE OF PERSIA NOW?

Me: SHUT UP AND KEEP MOVING… if you wanna live that is

Dragon reached in circular chamber and looked up at Zoro doing super athletic moves…

Dragon: you little monkey!

Dragon spread his wings, dug his claws in wall and started climbing while jumping from point to point

Zoro: You have wings… why are you still climbing like that?

Dragon: Beowulf style! (Beowulf from Devil may Cry 3)

Zoro: SHUT UP! DAMN! This is bad… huh?

Zoro saw a big bell hanging with ceiling of the circular chamber…

Zoro: _WHAT THE HELL IS A BELL DOING HERE?…anyway_…

After some jumping, swinging and wall running Zoro reached close to top of Chamber and with one big jump he reached the bell's top, he quickly unsheathed Wadi Ichimonji and with one swift slash cut down the chain with which bell was hanging and big ass bell fell down…

Dragon: oh crap!

With a big gong both bell and Dragon fell on ground…

Dragon: (with some stars revolving around head) that… wasn't…fair…

And he fell unconscious… after some moments Zoro landed besides Knocked out Dragon…

Zoro: So! Even this giant ass bell wasn't enough to crush his skull…tch!

Ussop came running from behind…

Ussop: WOW! I can't believe you defeated it…

Zoro: hmm!... I just got lucky…tch! He broke Yubashiri… Well! I'm gonna get an even better one…Now let's get what we came here for

Ussop: what? you're not gonna finish him up? He will kill us next time for sure…

Zoro: it's a shame for a swordsman to attack a defenseless foe…

Ussop: even if you say that, I'm sure that rule was for only humans…

Zoro: No, an opponent is an opponent…now move, I have to set up a burial for Yubashiri afterwards...

Ussop: Man! What's wrong with you? Setting funerals for swords…

Zoro: Shut up! Swords are a samurai's soul not just tools… now! Which way?

Ussop: oh! I think it's that way… let's go…

Robin was getting very restless in her room

Robin: _More people must have killed by that Dragon…I have no hope of getting out of here…_

When suddenly she heard someone trying to open locked door…

Robin: _what? Someone actually came? I can't believe it…_

* * *

><p>Well that's it, please review and tell your opinions about this chapter, I'll be happy to receive them even if they are criticisms as long as they help me to improve my writing...thanks and Good Bye<p> 


	4. Rescuing the Princess! AS A BONUS?

Hello everyone! well, this is going to be a tricky chapter if you haven't figured it out until now... so let's get moving...

**Chapter 4: Rescuing the Princess! AS A BONUS?**

Zoro: You sure it's this one? It's locked…

Ussop: She is imprisoned here… of course it is locked… let's just check out ourselves…

Zoro: *sigh* Whatever! Get back…

Ussop moved back and Zoro getting in stance holding Wado by its scabbard by right hand and holding its handle in left hand unsheathed the sword and sheathed back in just an instant…three slashes appeared and disappeared in a moment and just when he sheathed the sword, door fell on ground in four fine cut pieces…just as Zoro entered in room he saw a woman standing in there…Zoro was stunned and was at loss of words… beautiful and long black flowing hair, deep azure eyes, uniquely shaped beautiful nose and also perfect hour glass body…he had to admit, she was beautiful…

Zoro: _what the?... who is she?... she is…beautiful? No no! _(Zoro placed his right palm on his forehead and took a deep breath) _calm down, you are not supposed to be influenced by any woman so easily… _(he took another deep breath)

On the other hand Robin had almost same expression, she was also very surprised to see his savior's good looks, perfect build, and manly facial features and … green hair?

Zoro: _now then…_

Zoro started looking here and there and then moved to wall and took down a sword which was hanging on the wall…

Zoro: _wow! Perfect, its scabbard should be around here somewhere…there it is_…_huh? Shuusui? It's not a bad name…_

He turned to Robin…

Zoro: A!... you live here?

Robin: _what?_ I-I guess so…

Zoro: hmm… is this sword yours?

Robin: n-no! it's been there before I was brought here…

Zoro: oh! I see…well then I'll be taking it, sorry for the door…

With this Zoro walked out of room… Robin was staring at him leaving, shocked, she was very confused…outside the room…Zoro was walking down the stairs…

Ussop: Oi Zoro! Where are you going?

Zoro: huh? What do you mean? I got what I came here for…

(if you still don't understand than just read, you will, eventually)

Ussop: W-What? "Got what you came here for"? Where is the Princess?…(Ussop moved on and peeked in the room and saw Robin standing there) _wow! She's an angel…huh? Wait a minute_

Ussop realized something and turning to Zoro and looking at the new sword Zoro was holding…

Ussop: Zoro? …Why did you come to this castle?

Zoro: To get this sword… I told you already…

By now Robin was also at the door and was listening to the conversation…

Robin: Excuse me! But, didn't you come here to rescue me?

Zoro: huh? N-no, I said already I came here for the sword…

Ussop was getting red as tomato, maybe because of anger?

Ussop: _yosh! Ok calm down Ussop! You have to handle this stupid situation know, so calm down… _(clearing his throat) Zoro! Would you please give me the picture you had?

Zoro: o-oh yeah!

Zoro took out the picture and gave it to Ussop. And there it was Shuusui was hanging on wall behind Robin on upper left corner of picture… Ussop was trying desperately to lessen the number of veins popping on his forehead… He turned the picture back to Zoro…

Ussop: Now Zoro! Please tell me what do you see in this picture?

Zoro: (After analyzing for a moment) Shuusui hanging on wall?…

It was out of Ussop's limit know, he was feeling like a total jackass for following him in this hell like place for just a stupid sword…when there is much more valuable thing beside it…but that's it. Ussop wasn't able to control himself and erupted just like a volcano…

Ussop: 90 PERCENT OF THIS PICTURE IS COVERED BY THIS BEATIFUL LADY HERE AND YOU SAW ONLY 6 PERCENT WHICH WAS IN JUST A LITTLE CORNER? YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE OTHER 94 PERCENT?

Zoro: Well by other 4 percent I found out that it's on a wall opposite to the window…

Ussop: !...SHUT UP! FUCK YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN A NORMAL HUMAN BE THIS DENSE? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? COME ON… (waving his hand in fighting stance)

Zoro was also at his limit and could not bear any more of this idiot's bickering so he hit Ussop on head with tip of Shuusui's scabbard…

Zoro: SHUT UP! I never said that I was coming here for a woman…idiot…(then Zoro realized something)…_so that's why Mother and that witch approved so easily? They also must have thought I was coming for this woman…So Nico Robin was her name? _

(Well! You can checkout previous chapters and see that Zoro never mentioned that he was going for a sword or woman, he was commenting about Shuusui all this time while others were thinking about Robin who was supposed to be the main feature of picture…I know its kinda stupid, but that's what one piece is all about…)

Robin also understood what was going on (she is intelligent after all) and was standing at the door of room with very thick and dark Clouds over her head

Robin: _Is my existence even lower than a sword's?_

Suddenly Zoro and Ussop heard a screech and a thud simultaneously…since the door was cut down by Zoro; Robin pulled a bookshelf besides the door and blocked the door with it…

Ussop: She is depressed!...

Zoro: She is strong…

Ussop: (backhanding Zoro) THAT'S WHAT YOU NOTICED? …*sigh* ok! Zoro are you gonna leave her here just like that?…I mean she was waiting for someone to come and save her and then a prince of idiots came but to get a stupid sword…

Zoro: Shut up Ussop or I will test my new blade on your throat first…

Ussop: *gulp*!

Zoro: *sigh* tch! Dealing with women is such a pain I the ass…

Zoro walked to the door…sorry! Bookshelf and knocked…

Robin was sitting on her bed hiding her face in knees…

Robin: GO AWAY!

Zoro sighed again, broke the book shelf to pieces and entered… Robin was startled by this and stood up…

Robin: _is he really a Prince?_

Zoro: Well! … I'm sorry for all the misunderstanding but… let's go, I'll escort you to your country…

Robin: My country was destroyed 15 years ago…

Zoro: huh?

Ussop: what? Which country are you from?

Robin: (with sad tone and eyes) Ohara Kingdom…

Ussop: O-OHARA KINGDOM? Oh man! That country was raided by Mariejois army around fifteen years ago…

Zoro: You know about that?

Ussop: YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO DON'T

Robin: They killed everyone except me, and locked me in here since this territory don't belong to anyone…that Dragon probably belong to Mariejois, he was guarding this castle after all…

Mariejois Kingdom is basically rival of Dawn Kingdom and they want to rule over entire world but couldn't because of Dawn Kingdom…I think you understand, now let's move on…

Zoro: Well then! Come with me to our country…

Robin: (giving a kind of angry look to Zoro) I don't want any pity

Zoro was losing his patience know… indeed it was a pain in ass for Zoro to deal with women… but he didn't want to leave her here either so he got close to Robin grabbed her by waist and lifted on his shoulder and started moving (kinda like when Shrek lifted Pheona when she wasn't moving…)

Robin: Ah! w-what are you doing? LET ME DOWN…

Zoro: Shut up! I defeated that dragon and you are my prize for it…I'm taking you with me…

Robin struggled for some time but since it was no use she relaxed and after sometime calmed down…they were almost at the end of stairs now…

Robin: let me down… I can walk on my own…

Zoro stopped moving gave Ussop a questioning look, Ussop just shrugged off and after another sigh Zoro let Robin down on her feet and started moving again… Robin gave Ussop a look and Ussop smiled and bending down and raising his hands gestured her to move on… after a short while they arrived where Dragon was knocked out beside the bell

Ussop: it's still knocked out, well! We should get out of here before he wakes up…

Zoro: this thing is a monster; I bet he can take over on an army itself

Ussop: (with dull eyes) you knocked it out you now…

Suddenly all of them noticed something …

Zoro: that Dragon…

Ussop: IT'S SLEEPING?

Zoro: Let's just… get out of here…

Moving forward Ussop noticed something along a wall…

Ussop: Oi Zoro! Check this out! It's a skeleton…

Zoro: what's so surprising about it? Probably someone got burned by that Dragon…

Ussop: it's a skeleton **with an afro**. Don't you get it? If it was burned then how did afro survived?

Zoro: with Afro Power!

Ussop: that doesn't make any sense...

Zoro: ... just forget it and keep moving already…

Ussop: (dull eyes) yeah sure…

**Mariejois Kingdom, Palace…**

Many people were gathered in a room… we can say meeting room…

Random Guard: ALL HAIL MIGHTY KING SPANDAM…

Spandam came from behind and stood before others in Kingly manner (imagine Spandam as king :P)…

Spandam: Now my loyal servants! Time has come to make this world tremble before or might. After 15 years we are able to get our hands on **it**, and as I anticipated **it** was within Ohara…but since none of those so called Scholars of Ohara were ready to tell us anything we had no choice but to kill them all…

Kuzan: but what is '**it**'? You haven't told anything to us so far and were working with some secret people of yours…

Spandam: privacy my loyal battle commander! Privacy! It was to keep the information a secret…

Sakazuki: By '**it**' do you mean 'Pluton'?

Spandam: No! That was in original one piece, not here…

Borsalino: then a Dragon?

Spandam: No! A Dragon is not even close to the strength of what I have got my hands on…hehehe! And that girl 'Nico Robin' is the key to operate it…MUHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Magellan: _oh shit!_ E-Excuse me my Majesty!

Spandam: (stopped laughing and glanced at Magellan) what is it Prison Warden?

Magellan: T-There is a… problem regarding that girl 'Nico Robin'…

Spandam: huh? What's that?

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of chapter, I hope it's going to be ok, I mean many readers would be like (WTH? He came for a sword? That's BULLSHIT) or something like that, or maybe not? Well whatever it is… please criticize or if by any chance…praise with the help of reviews, thanks for reading and good bye…<p> 


	5. Friends, Foes AND MORE MISUNDERSTANDINGS

**Chapter 5: Revealing new Friends, Foes AND MORE MISUNDERSTANDINGS?**

Now Zoro, Ussop and Robin were outside the castle, they crossed the bridge and now they were climbing down the mountain…they climbed down… just when they reached straight path they heard loud roar… it was from Dragon…

Ussop: OH SHIT! DRAGON WOKE UP…

Zoro: hehe! Can't find anyone better to test out Shuusui!...

Dragon: You guys are leaving already?

Dragon landed before them, Ussop hid behind Robin while Zoro got in stance…

Dragon: Well! I'm very sorry for attacking you, but you know you cut off my tail and then I got pissed… I think you can understand right?

Zoro: huh?

Ussop: w-what? So… you are not gonna attack us?

Dragon: Nope…

Ussop: aren't you pissed about your tail anymore?

Dragon: Nope… it grew back already… (showed his newly grown tail) see? So everything is fine now…

Ussop: wow! It sure grew fast…

Everyone was a little bit confused right now because this ferocious looking Dragon was kinda…not ferocious…

Zoro: but… is it ok with you? I mean… you were guarding this woman for so many years and now she is coming with us…

Dragon: what? Guarding? (Dragon tilted his head a little bit with a big question mark)

Ussop and Zoro did the same while Robin got even more confused…

Ussop: (pointing towards Robin) weren't you guarding her all this time in this castle?

Dragon looked at Robin…

Dragon: who is she? Was she in the castle?...

Darkness fell on everyone's head…

Ussop: _IS HE AN IDIOT TOO?…_W-WEREN'T YOU GAURDING THIS CASTLE FOR MAREIJOIS?

Dragon: huh? No way… I'm not guarding anything…I'm just living here…

Zoro and Robin's faces were getting more and more dark every moment now…

Ussop: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

**Mareijois…**

Spandam: WHAT DID YOU SAY? A DRAGON HAS TAKEN OVER THE CASTLE? (Spandam was about to explode by his own anger) FOR FIFTEEN YEARS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?

Magellan: *gulp* w-well you see, that dragon is very strong and I thought that instead of making useless sacrifices we should let him do the job of guarding that castle…and… you never told anyone that Nico Robin was so important… so…

**Volcano…**

Dragon: well you see wherever I went people were like "oh my god a Dragon! Save me" or "Help me it's gonna eat me" or something like that… that made me really pissed, so I was flying one day and I saw this castle…from up above the air it looked like an abandoned castle so I thought I could live here, but I was just landed when some people started attacking me out of the blue without any reason. Then I got pissed and killed them… and since I didn't found anyone else in the castle I started living here...

Ussop: _WTH…this whole story is filled with nothing but misunderstandings_…didn't people come here? Didn't anyone tell you anything?

Dragon: Well…people often came here…but they started attacking me just after looking at me and then I was like "WTH?" and then the usual… I got pissed and killed them…

Zoro: you get pissed easily don't you?

Ussop: (backhanding Zoro) you are one to talk…*sigh* (talking to Dragon) so you ate people after killing them?

Dragon: what? No way, I don't eat people that's disgusting… I just threw them in volcano or their bodies hardly survived after getting burned…well! Actually I love meat but it's very hard to get so I started to eat tree branches and plants…

Ussop: So that was the purpose of those plants?

Dragon: Yeah! I'm trying to turn into a… aaa… what do you call it? Oh yeah a herbydius…

Ussop: it's herbivorous I think…

Dragon: Yeah that!

Zoro: anyway…we should …!

Ussop, Zoro and Dragon looked at Robin who was sitting on a nearby rock with very dense and depressing atmosphere around her…

Zoro and Dragon thought in unison: _oh crap!_

Ussop: E-Excuse me…princess! Are you…alright?

Robin: does my life have no significance? Is my existence lower than that of a sword's and a Dragon's temper? Is my life just a big misunderstanding? So many people died because of me; do I even deserve to live?

Ussop: _oh shit! She is getting too gloomy now…_w-well its just because these two are just idiots so they didn't noticed you… that's all, it's not your fault right?

That didn't help much…

Zoro: (frowning) if you really think so then why don't you go ahead and jump in that volcano?

Ussop: Oi Zoro!

Zoro: Shut up Ussop! I hate these kind of people most…can't cherish the life they have? So what if you were locked in that room and spent this much time because of a misunderstanding? You are getting a chance now, so why don't just shut up and live the remaining life how you want? Every life has its importance no matter how big or small it is…be happy that you even have a life in the first place…

Depression was lifting up from Robin's mind and now she had two feelings, awkwardness and hope…she was feeling awkward because she was being lectured about importance of existence by a man who didn't even noticed her besides a sword… and she had hope now that she could live properly as a human being after getting out of that room…but then she realized something again…

Robin: but… my country and all people were killed…I'm all alone now…

Zoro: (turning away from others) tch! You are surrounded by two humans and a Dragon and you are saying you are alone?

Robin was shocked to hear this… what was this supposed to mean?

Zoro: and when we get back, there would be hundreds… and many idiots too… (Zoro had an image of Sanji jumping towards a shocked Robin in his mind) tch! I don't even want to think about it…

Ussop: _wow! It's very rare to see Zoro like this_…

Zoro: And if you look at it in a different angle then, who knows what kind of people they were who came after you? In that sense this Dragon protected you for all these years… and since we… kinda helped you to clear this …uh…misunderstanding, we helped you too… doesn't that mean we are friends?

Robin: _what?_

Zoro: if you still feel like it then fine, don't live for yourself, live for your friends instead…

Robin: (looking at Zoro shockingly) _does he mean I should live for… him?_

Zoro: (scratching back of his head) anyway! Do whatever you want; it's your life anyway…

Robin: (lower her head and smiled) thank you!

Zoro, Ussop and Dragon: huh?

They were surprised to see that she was happy to go already? Robin stood up and moved a little bit towards Zoro…

Robin: I'm sorry for acting like that but… does this mean you are ready to accept me as a friend when you didn't even notice me a while ago?

Well this caught Zoro off guard, he was confused now, what should he say now?

Zoro: _this woman…_tch! … Of course, as long as you don't get on my nerves…

Robin: you are rude as ever, I wonder if you really are a prince…

Zoro: whatever!

Ussop: Well Princess, you are saying that because you haven't met the king yet…

Robin: what?

Ussop: you will understand eventually…

Dragon lowered his head to others level

Dragon: does that mean we are friends?

Ussop: y-yes of course we are…_man! Having a dragon on your side is awesome!_

Dragon: hehehe! I like you guys, and you with green hair, you are pretty cool too…So, your name is Zoro right? and…(looking to Ussop)

Ussop: I'm GREAT CAPTAIN USSOP! ROYAL WEAPON ENGINEER OF DAWN KINGDOM…

Dragon: O-oh, ok!…

Robin: I'm Nico Robin…

Dragon: good, good … well my name is… zzzzzzzz…

Ussop: WHAT? HE FELL ASLEEP DURING A CONVERSATION? (I guess you get the idea…)

Dragon: …oh sorry! Well…my name is Ace!

Zoro: so you have a name too…

Ace: what's that suppose to mean? (I'm gonna use 'Ace' instead of 'Dragon' from now on)

? : Can I be your friend too?

Ussop: AAAAAH!... WHAT THE HELL? A TALKING SKELETON…WAIT A MINUTE, IT'S THAT SKELETON WITH AFRO WE SAW BEFORE…WHAT IS GOING ON?

Everyone including Ace was surprised…

Zoro: how the hell can a skeleton be alive? It has no muscles to move…

Brook: Hello! My name is Brook! Nice to meet you…

Robin: how can it talk without any vocal cord? This is mysterious indeed…

Ace: wow! Amazing, I've never seen a talking skeleton before…

Ussop: NONE OF US HAVE! AND YOU (pointing towards Brook with shaking legs) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?

Brook: Yes! I get that often so that's why I ran away and now I'm living in this castle…and since I was afraid of Mr. Dragon a.k.a Mr. Ace, whenever he passed by I pretended to be dead…

Ussop: SO YOU WERE PRETENDING TO BE DEAD BACK THERE TOO?

Brook: what? Where? Hmmm… I don't remember … maybe I was sleeping at that time…

Ussop: WTH?

Brook: Well I wanted to see where Ace-san was going and heard everything you said… (turning to Robin) So, you are Princess Nico Robin… Wow indeed your beauty is one in a million, (fixing his clothes and afro a little bit and bending forward) what colors of panties are you wearing today?

Brook received a kick in his nuts from Ussop…

Ussop: HOW CAN YOU ACT AS A GENTLEMAN WHILE ASKING THAT KIND OF QUESTION?

Brook: AAAAAAH! MY BALLS… MY BALLS… I HAVE NO BALLS

Ussop: SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU USE YOUR BRAIN A LITTLE BIT?... oh! Wait a minute…

Brook: Ah! I guess you realized… (Brook opened up his skull) I have no brain…

Ussop: WHAT THE HELL…YOU CAN DO THAT TOO?

Robin: But you haven't explained yet that how you are a skeleton even though you are alive… or maybe how you are alive even though you are a skeleton?

Brook: Oh yes! I'll surely explain everything… you see I was a pirate once on a ship and I find a treasure and took it, but it was cursed and now I'm like this because of that curse, but I feel everything and in exchange stay like this all the time…

Ussop: but how in the world your afro is still perfect?

Brook: Well you see… I had strong roots…

Ussop: THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING…and don't tell me that the name of ship on which you were, is "Black Pearl"?

Brook: Ah! No, it wasn't 'Black Pearl', it was… 'Pearl Necklace'…

Ussop planted a massive roundhouse kick on Brook's skull and sent him rolling in dirt leaving a trail of dirt behind him… (Please don't ask me what 'Pearl Necklace' is?)

Ussop: YOU ARE JUST A PERVERTED GOOD FOR NOTHING OLD MAN AFTER ALL…A MADAO, YOU ARE A MADAO…

Brook: oooowwww! I wanted to stay away from that name… but I guess there is no helping it… (he is talking about 'madao', if you don't know what Madao is, maybe you didn't watch Gintama)

Ace: ahahahahaha! That skeleton is funny!

Zoro: Well whatever! Now that everything is clear let's get going…

Ussop: O-oh yeah! I also think we should be moving now…

Ace: Well don't forget about me, feel free to come here and hangout with me anytime you want…

With this Zoro started to move and everyone was looking surprised at Zoro…

Robin: Zoro! right?

Zoro: yeah! What is it?

Robin: Why are you going to the volcano?

Zoro: … (vein popped and turned back)

**Mariejois…**

Spandam: ok-ok calm down, (he took a deep breadth), don't worry my loyal subjects… we will get that key back. Kaku, Blueno, Lucci… go ahead and get Nico Robin here…

Kaku, Blueno and Lucci: Yes My Lord!

Spandam: Go and annihilate anything that comes in your path…uh! Wait; don't try to fight that Dragon, ok? I heard that Dragons are very dangerous so try to complete the mission without fighting the Dragon, got it?

Lucci: yeah! Sure…

Then they left to recover the key that is Nico Robin…

* * *

><p>Well! last chapter went better than i expected, thank you everyone who read or read and review my story and liked it or even if you didn't liked it, that's fine, please review me about this chapter too. Thank you and Goodbye...<p> 


	6. Past and a Secret?

**Chapter 6: Past and a Secret?**

Zoro, Ussop and Robin were walking in the forest now… atmosphere was tense specifically between Zoro and Robin, for once they acted like they are very close friends and after sometime like … well not friends…it's been a long time since they were walking now without even saying anything…

Ussop: _this situation is getting more and more tense… shouldn't they act more friendly now that they are going to be husband and wife very soon…. Well! If I think about Zoro's stubbornness, I guess I can't be sure about that…looks like I have to do something_…

In hope of starting a friendly conversation Ussop moved to Robin and started by asking a question…

Ussop: So Princess Robin!

Robin: please call me just Robin! It feels awkward otherwise…

Ussop: O-ok! Well… Robin! How about you tell us about yourself, like your hobbies and what you like and dislike and things like that…

Robin: Well! I like reading…

Ussop: _figures…since she was in that room for fifteen years with nothing but books_…

Robin: …and I like to read about history the most…

Zoro: _a bookworm eh? Well if that's the case she wouldn't bother me much, I can't be sure yet…what the hell? Why am I thinking about this stuff anyway?_

Robin decided to test this 'so called stiff man' with some teasing…

Robin: And I like men who are more gentle and understanding... and more caring … (giving cunning glance to Zoro)

Zoro: (didn't show any change in his stiff and indifferent expression) _was that supposed to be for me…?_

Robin: (turning his look to Ussop and giving a smile) and of course someone who has more manners…

Zoro: (Zoro was gritting his teeth internally now) _this woman! She is getting on my nerves now_…that's just perfect! You will find a lot of idiots like that very soon, and the biggest one will jump at you like a keeper towards a soccer ball…

Robin: _looks like it isn't going to be easy…_ (with a smirk) I'm looking forward to it…

Zoro: hmph!

Ussop: _this isn't going as I planned… it's totally opposite…what should I do…? what should I do…?_

Robin: well!…at least I hope they wouldn't have unnatural hair color…

Ussop: _OH SHIT! I DIDN'T MENTION THIS TO HER BUT THIS TOPIC IS ALMOST TABOO AROUND HIM…this is bad_…

Zoro stopped walking and after few moments his expression changed from indifferent one to a very pissed one…and abruptly turned to Robin and leaning a little bit towards her exploded like a hand grenade…

Zoro: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY HAIR, EH?

This shocked Robin, she didn't predict him to act so violently…and now she was sweating and blushing a little bit too… well! Their faces were close so, what can I say? Robin had to get back a little bit because not only she could feel Zoro's breath, she could also see his scary frown and expression up close… which was scary…Robin moved back a little bit but she wasn't ready to give up now…

Robin: as a matter of fact! I have a problem with all of you…

Zoro: huh?

Robin: just like you have a problem with me…

Zoro: I never said that I have a problem with you…

Robin: Your attitude shows otherwise…

Zoro: … argh…you know what? I don't give damn about you or anyone else… I wouldn't even give a shit if you disappeared right before my eyes…

Robin was getting more angry and sad while hearing him and when Zoro was staring at her with an angry look she suddenly disappeared with a gush of wind…

Zoro: huh? She disappeared?

Ussop: OH SHIT!

Someone was standing on a tree's higher branch to Zoro's left, holding Robin by waist in his right arm…

Yosaku: Yosh! We got her…

Another one landed beside him and tied Robin's hands with a rope…

Jhonny: let's get her to boss…

And then they left jumping form tree to tree…

Ussop: OH FUCK! THEY ARE THOSE ROBIN-HOOD LIKE THIEVES FOR SURE…and maybe they mistook you for an ogre because of your green hair…

Zoro: SHUT UP! Tch!

Ussop: what? Aren't you gonna go after them and save her?

Zoro: Well if situation is really how you described it then she will beat their asses with some super moves and find us herself, and I don't want an arrow in my ass… wait a minute! (turning to Ussop) Can you differentiate between colors?

Ussop: OF COURSE I CAN…

Zoro: anyway, ... (turning away from Ussop and scratching back of his head) I said already I don't give a damn about her…

Ussop: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU…!

Zoro: (gave a death glare to Ussop) shut up! (and started walking)

Ussop: *gulp* _well I guess this is it *sigh* good luck with your life princess Robin_…

Zoro walked some steps and stopped…

Zoro: …..uggh…..! FUCK!

Zoro started running to the direction where other two took Robin… and Ussop followed him too…

Ussop: oh! So you are worried about her after all…

Zoro: shut up already!

After running over trees for a long time Jhonny and Yosaku reached at a place which looked like a hideout…

Yosaku: Yo boss! Look we got her…

A dark skinned man with Fu Manchu mustache, a pointed goatee, and long hair braided in a thick queue that somewhat resembled a scorpion's tail appeared from inside a cave like place, he jumped and landed before 'now-almost-completely-tied' Robin…

Jyabura: (taking a closer look at Robin) hehe! Aren't you a sweet pie? perfect…

Jyabura started howling like a wolf

Robin: let me go! Who are you anyway and what do you want from me…? I've nothing to give you…

Jyabru: eh? …hehehe! Ain't that funny? You definitely have what I want, since first time I saw you I decided that I'm gonna make you mine…hehehe!

Yosaku: Oi Jhonny! Since when boss became such a pervert?

Jhonny: Maybe it happened after he was turned down by Gatherine I guess…

Jyabura: SHUT UP YOU PIPSQUEAKS… (jyabura punched both of them)

Jhonny: (with a black eye and swollen face) but boss! Why did you left Mariejois? It was amazing there wasn't it?

Jyabura: idiot! I'm not gonna work as anyone's dog now, I'm sick of 'em, from now on I'm gonna live as a lone wolf with this baby…

Yosaku: that wouldn't be lone wolf you know…

Jyabura: Shut yer trap, now how about a welcome kiss with my new bride?

Jyabura moved closer to Robin but… well it was clear that Robin didn't wanted that so she was trying very hard to stay away from him, but it was useless to begin with, pinning Robin down on ground Jyabura was just about to force kiss her but instead a boot kissed Jyabura's left cheek with massive force and sent him rolling on ground…

Zoro: what the hell you think you're doin with my prize, noodle mustache…

Yosaku and Jhonny both were stunned…

Yosaku: _how was he able to follow us…? That's impossible…_

Looking more carefully Jhonny realized something…

Jhonny: _oh shit! He is Roronoa Zoro, why didn't I recognize him before_…_?_

Jyabura: (standing up) it's not noodle, this is my awesome Fu Manchu style mustache…

Zoro: looks like noodle to me…

Jyabura: SHUT UP! What the hell do you want anyway?

Zoro: Well! She is my prize and if you want her you need my permission first…

Jyabura: what?

Robin was a little bit happy now but she was still feeling a little bit angry over Zoro's attitude…Ussop came running from behind and stopped alongside Zoro…

Ussop: *pant**pant* it's… very amazing*pant* that you find them in first attempt…I'm surprised!

Zoro: Shut up!

Jyabura: oh! So you are the guys who were with her eh? Fine, I don't need her; you can take her back…

Ussop, Zoro and Robin were surprised to hear this…

Ussop: really?

Zoro: (frowning a little bit) that's good then…

Zoro moved towards Robin and when Zoro wasn't looking, Jyabura jumped at him from behind…

Jyabura: hehe! Gotcha…

Jyabura was just about to land a fist on Zoro when Zoro's eyes glinted and taking left sidestep and spinning back with back of his right hand planted another massive fist on Jyabura's jaw which sent Jyabura rolling in dirt again…

Jyabura: OOOOOWW! _How did he saw through it…?_

Jyabura was still clearing his head when Zoro appeared before him with a demonic expression and cracking his knuckles…

Zoro: You made a big mistake trying to deceive me…now you'll pay

In mere seconds Jyabura was beaten to a pulp and Zoro was getting back to others and cut off Robin's ropes…Zoro gave a death glare to Yosaku and Jhonny…

Zoro: get the hell out of here…

Yosaku and Jhonny lifted beaten up Jyabura and ran to a random direction in full speed…

Yosaku: Oi Jhonny! Aren't we treated like those characters who have nothing to do with story line but are just used to stimulate relationship between main characters?

Jhonny: just be happy that we got a role in the first place, otherwise no one remembers us in any fanfics…

Yosaku: I guess you are right…

Back to main characters…

Robin: your actions and words still contradicts with each other, but anyway… thank you for saving me…

Zoro: whatever…!

Zoro turned and started walking again, others did the same…after a little while Ussop went to Robin…

Ussop: you see! He may have a hard shell but he's soft in the inside…

Robin: yes, I understand…

Ussop: actually… he is kinda harsh towards women, and there is a reason to it. It's not like he hate women or something but after that incident, he don't want to make very close ties with any woman, except his mother and Nami I guess…

Robin: Nami?

Ussop: oh! Nami is his younger brother's wife…

Robin: oh! Would you mind explaining about 'that incident' more specifically?

Ussop: huh? You wanna know? Well! A few years ago when Zoro was still going to his master for sword practice he had a friend who was kinda his rival and sparring partner, her name was Tashigi. (HAHA! GOTCHA If you were thinking Kuina that is …) they became very close friend… just friends… but one day Tashigi tried to steal Wado Ichimonji and was about to run with her boyfriend, someone named smoker but were caught by Zoro himself. Zoro found out that her goal was Wado to begin with… Zoro got very pissed and did the same thing that Dragon used to do…

Robin: ...! I understand that he loves swords but wasn't that too much?

Ussop: actually, all three swords that Zoro has are very unique and are among some of the most expensive things in our Kingdom and this new one is probably the same, but that white one has its own story connected to Zoro's childhood, that's why he got really pissed at that time…*sigh* I don't even wanna imagine him in that state…it sends chills through all of my bones…

Robin: and what is the connection between Zoro and that sword?

Ussop: that's the same as original 'one piece' so it would be a waste of time explaining it, everyone knows it already…

Robin: Oh! I guess that's true then…! But he is still very rude for a prince…

Ussop: I know…

After some time sun was setting and darkness started to spread all over the forest when Robin noticed something…

Robin: wait!

Everyone stopped…

Robin: isn't that a hot spring?

Zoro: yeah! So, what of it?

Robin: I want to take a bath here…

Zoro: eh? What's with you now? We should keep moving…

Ussop: I think we should stop here because it would be dangerous to walk at night… we should rest around here somewhere and move again at day time…

Zoro: tch! Same as before…do whatever you want…

Robin: Thank you!

Ussop walked into woods dragging Zoro with him…

Ussop: Let's go Zoro we should let Princess take a nice bath in privacy… (talking to Robin) you can find us in the woods, we will be along a camp fire, have a nice bath…

Zoro: what's with you now?

Ussop: what? You wanna stay there?

Zoro: that's not what I meant…

Ussop: try to understand Zoro! Maybe she has a secret, like she turns into something ridiculous in night… (something popped in Ussop's mind) or may be in night her hair turns green… (Ussop received an elbow in his ribs at this) OW! I knew it was a bad idea…

Robin was standing along the hot spring now…

Robin: _looks like they are gone_…

After taking another look around she took off her clothes and went into the water

Robin: (rubbing her left hand on her back) _I wonder if I can keep it a secret… its best if no one would ever find out about this thing_…

In some other unknown forest three men were jumping form tree to tree with very fast speed…

Kaku: how much further is it Blueno?

Blueno: Probably we have to travel for one more day…

Lucci: let's increase our pace, we have to bring her as soon as possible…

With this all of them increased their speed…

* * *

><p>Well!...i know Jyabura was kinda very weak, but in reality Zoro is very strong. Imagine him after two years of training. Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll be waiting for reviews...<p> 


	7. Arriving at Dawn Kingdom

**Chapter 7: Arriving at Dawn Kingdom**

Zoro and Ussop were sleeping and they were almost forced awake by smell of something that smelled very good… after completely opening their eyes Zoro and Ussop noticed that Robin was… probably frying eggs…

Zoro: _what the?_ Oi Ussop! Could it possibly that we were talking some emotional stuff at night and she overheard us?

Ussop: No! I don't remember anything like that happening… (Ussop remembered his conversation with Robin a few daya ago) _I doubt that it was enough for this to happen_…Well! At least she doesn't have a curse or something on her…

Zoro stood up and walked over to Robin…

Zoro: So, what's the reason of this?

Robin: huh? No reason, I just thought of at least doing this much, since you are my savior after all…

Ussop: Well whatever! Let's try it… (After tasting a little bit) wow! It's delicious…

Zoro: not bad, so you can cook too…!

Robin just smiled at this…

Ussop: So you were wandering in forest while singing and a bird joined you… but your voice became too loud and bird exploded because of it, and since that bird was no more you decided to use its eggs for breakfast! Right?

Robin: not really…

Ussop: huh? Then what?

Robin: Well! I was in fact searching for something to eat when I found a nest with three eggs, I thought "perfect", but when I got to the nest two birds attacked me, probably parents of these eggs… they were kinda annoying …

Ussop: These are those three eggs, right? Then what about those birds? Did they leave just like that?

Robin: It felt like they wouldn't leave so … (giving a smile to Ussop Robin showed two sticks to him) I roasted them…

Ussop: (his eyes were popped out and mouth was wide open) _SHE IS A DEMON, A DEMON, SHE DID THIS TO THOSE POOR SOULS JUST BECAUSE THEY WERE ANNOYING…SHE IS A REAL DEMON…_

Zoro grabbed one of them and started eating…

Zoro: this isn't bad either…

Ussop: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DON'T EAT THEM JUST LIKE THAT…

Zoro: what's wrong with you? It was their fate, because they were not strong enough they ended up in the stomach of someone who is stronger… that's the law of forest…

Ussop: _WHAT THE HELL? BOTH OF THEM ARE DEMONS… I'M STUCK WITH TWO DEMONS HERE… d-don't tell me they would do the same to me if they don't have anything to eat…no I don't want to be roasted…_

Zoro: We need energy to travel anyway, meat was an excellent choice. I think I have no choice but to thank you on this one…

Robin: (with a smile) I appreciate it…

Ussop: (anime tears) *sob* I wanna reach home as soon as possible *sob*…

**Castle in Volcano…**

Lucci, Kaku and Blueno reached the castle entrance and very carefully sneaked in, after a while they found sleeping Dragon…

Lucci: good! Looks like Dragon is sleeping, we don't have to waste unnecessary energy, let's get Nico Robin and get out of here…

Kaku and Blueno simply nodded… after some time they arrived outside the room and were stunned to see a broken… sorry… sliced door, a sliced Bookshelf and empty room…

Kaku: what? Where is she? Is she held somewhere else?

Blueno: no, according to instructions she should be here…

Lucci: did she escape?

Ace: yo!

All three men were startled by this… they turned to look at Ace (Dragon)…

Kaku: it's the Dragon…GEPO

Kaku jumped in air with few mid air steps…

Kaku: Rankyaku…

Ace dodged it by jumping back… now Lucci jumped in air with some Gepos…

Lucci: Tobu Shigan Hibachi…

Lucci launched burning projectile shigans at Ace but he nullified the attack with a not so powerful fire stream (I know this attack is impossible without his Devil Fruit form but, whatever!)… Now Blueno jumped towards Ace…

Blueno: Tekkai Sai…

Ace blocked Blueno's fist with his right paw but felt the impact of that fist…

Ace: Wow! You guys are pretty good…

Lucci, Kaku and Blueno landed on stair pathway…

Lucci: you can talk?

Ace: pfft! Of Course I can talk… well! I have no reason to fight you guys, if you are also here for that Princess that is…

Blueno: Do you know where the Princess is…?

Ace: Yeah! She is already gone with some guys…

Three were shocked to hear this

Blueno: can you tell us where they went?

Ace: hehe! Well you see they became kind of friends with me, so if you are their enemies then I won't tell you anything and neither would I let you get away from here…

Kaku: (getting in stance and whispered to Lucci) looks like we have no choice but to force our way through here…

Lucci: No! Didn't you notice? Our attacks had no effect on him… it would be a big risk to fight him… let me try first

Ace: Oi! You guys planning something?

Lucci: No, no, we were just discussing that we don't have a reason to fight either, if you are not attacking us that is. And we are not their enemies, if she is already gone then I guess there's no other choice, but at least tell us who took her and where did they went? We will tell this to everyone so that people won't keep coming here over and over again…

Ace: (thinking a little bit) that's a good point. I guess you are not bad guys… Well! I think they were from Dawn Kingdom, they left few days ago, that long nose said that he was Royal Weapon Engineer…

Kaku: what? Dawn Kingdom? And someone from Royality?

Lucci: _this is not good_…Well! Looks like we have no choice but to go back

With this all three of them left the castle…

Lucci: Blueno! Use baby den-den-Mushi to inform King about it… (well I thought if there is vision dial then why can't be den-den mushis, they are important part of one piece anyway…)

**Mareijois…**

Spandam: WHAT…? THIS IS THE WORST CASE SCENARIO…ARRRGH! THOSE BASTARDS FROM DAWN, THEY ARE ALWAYS GETTING IN MY WAY. YOU THREE GET BACK IMMEDIATELY…you won't be able to catch up with them now…hmm… Sakazuki you are the commander of covert forces, so contact our spies in Dawn right now and ask them to look for them in forest between that castle and Dawn capital…if by any chance they find them then try to ambush and get her here…

Sakazuki: Yes my lord!

Spandam: _DAMN! WHY THEM? IT'S ALWAYS THEM…_

**In Forest**

Zoro, Ussop and Robin were walking in forest after finishing their breakfast…

Zoro: but still, it keeps coming back to my head, all these days we are traveling but you haven't done anything like this before…

Robin: I'm just trying to be nice… in hope that you would be a little bit nicer too… that's all… and I read in a book that if someone slaps you on right cheek then present your left one as well…

Zoro: tch! _She is getting at it again…_would that solve the problem?

Robin: at least I hope so…

Zoro: But, what I heard was that when someone slaps you on your right cheek, give him a pile driver with your left hand…

Ussop: (backhanding Zoro) THAT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU WERE WATCHING NEEDLESS…

Zoro: Oh! (Landing his left fist on right palm) I remember know… but there was too much fan service in that show, you know…

Ussop: Believe me! There are animes with much more than that…

Robin: looks like you two watch too much animes…

Ussop: no, not us! It's actually author and he is putting these lines in here…

Zoro stopped abruptly…

Ussop: huh...? What happened?

Zoro: (almost whispering without any change in expression) Ussop! There are people around us, maybe robbers; I guess they are thinking of an ambush…

Ussop: w-what? What should we do?

Zoro: Usual combo should be enough I guess…

Ussop: but, I think we have a problem here…

Zoro: I know… (Zoro moved to Robin and explained the situation and also instructed to stay calm so that they wouldn't find out)…Now! If you want to live you have to do this…

Robin: I understand…

With this Zoro turned around and Robin grabbed him from behind tightly…

Zoro: now don't let go or you will die…

Random Spy: _what are they doing? Did they found out about us already? But that shouldn't be possible…_

Suddenly Zoro launched Ussop directly above him with massive force and when everyone's attention turned to Ussop…

Ussop: Ussop smoke bomb…

A smoke screen spread all around and in an instant Zoro took out all three swords and spun 360 degree spreading a whirlwind around him while Ussop was still directly above him in air and Robin was on her back… Whirlwind took out all of the spies around them along with many trees around 100 meter diameter around them. Ussop fell down but Zoro caught him…

Ussop: Man! You should care about nature a little bit…

Zoro: whatever...! (turning his face to Robin who was still clinging to his back and blushing lightly) aa!... I know I should ask something like 'do you have a fever or something' but I know the actual reason…

Robin smiled and got off of him…

Ussop: looks like they were just some robbers…

Ussop and Robin moved forward and while Zoro was still looking at one of them… narrowing his eyes and turning a spy's face to a side with back of Shuusui's scabbard Zoro saw a tattoo like thing on his neck…

Zoro: _they are from Mariejois? How did they cross the border in first place? (Turning his eyes to Robin) Were they after her? Looks like it isn't as easy as it looks…_

Zoro moved forward too but never letting his guard down… after around half a day they arrived at Capital and now let's skip forward to Castle…

Dawn Kingdom Castle…

Everyone was there and by everyone I mean one's who are of concern, Luffy, Sanji, Nami and Hancock…

Hancock: (hugging Zoro) Welcome back my son! I'm proud of your success…

Zoro: (half opened eyes) yeah, yeah!

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts just after having a single look…

Sanji: I'll be right back… (Sanji ran off to somewhere… probably kitchen)

Nami: So, this is Princess… (with a questioning look)

Robin: Robin! Nico Robin…

Hancock: that's a very beautiful name… I have to admit you are beautiful and deserve to be my son's bride

Robin blushed lightly and looked like a pebble struck Zoro's head…

Zoro: _not that again…_

Hancock placed her hands on Robin's shoulders

Hancock: You are beautiful… (Hancock tightened her grip on Robin's shoulders and with a threatening look and black aura around her) but not as beautiful as me… remember that…

Robin: (she was confused now) yes… I'll keep that in mind…

Nami: Ussop? You went with him?

Ussop: (bragging) Yeah! He dragged me with him, since he couldn't have done it without me…

Zoro: _eh?_

Nami: (rolling her eyes) yeah right!

Ussop: HEY! I'm not lying, I was a big help you know… (A heart came floating before Ussop) …huh?

Sanji: (Holding a cup of tea and almost spinning around Robin) Ah, Love! Floating love! I am but driftwood laying my ebony-burned down upon the flow. Driftwood, struck by your beauty called thunder; I am sent straight along the flow. (Presenting cup of Tea to Robin) Here's tea for you…

Robin: (took the cup) Ah, thank you!

Ussop: We knew this was sure to happen…

Zoro: Without a doubt…

Just then Sanji received a massive left jab on his left cheek…

Nami: YOU ARE ALREADY MARRIED IDIOT…

Luffy: hmm… whatever! Oi Zoro did you get what you went for?

Zoro: ah yeah! Here it is… (showing Shuusui)

Luffy: is it good?

Zoro: Damn good, I don't think I could find anything better…

Ussop: what? Luffy knew already?

Luffy: Of course I knew, this is Zoro we are talking about…

Zoro: what does that suppose to mean?

Hancock: huh? Wait a minute… what is going on?

Robin: *sigh* _here we go again…_

Well let's skip the useless explanation and move forward… Everyone who didn't know was standing stunned…

Luffy: hahahahahahaha…..!

Nami: So that's why you were laughing back then?

Luffy: yep?

Hancock: Anyway, if you have brought her with you then I guess it is because you like her right?

Zoro: what? Hell no…

Robin gave a shocked and questioning look to Zoro… Zoro ignored all eyes which were staring at him in question and turned to go to his room…

Zoro: anyway! I'm going to my room…

Hancock: Zoro…

Zoro: _oh shit! Here's that scary look again…_ *gulp* actually… I'm very tired … because of …my journey and …want to rest…

Hancock: Oh! That's fine then…Robin must be tired too, I've already told Margaret and she has prepared the room right beside yours for Robin, why don't you escort her to her room?

Zoro: _I have no choice…_yes…mother!

With this Zoro left and Robin too… They were in hallway now…

Zoro: _damn! Why they start talking about marriage and stuff all of a sudden? It's not like I don't like her, I actually like her, she is not bad, I mean I think I haven't met any better woman before… wait a minute why the hell am I thinking this kind of stuff? I better stop because if I don't, I will turn just like that perverted idiot…_

Robin: _so he is still at it… that's fine by me, it's not like there is no one better than him… it doesn't matter…*_sigh_* come on Robin…who are you fooling? It does matter to you…_

Just then Zoro stopped abruptly and started scratching back of his head…

Robin: what happened?

Nami: Just as I thought…

Zoro: _what?_

Nami: Mother knew this would happen that's why she sent me after you…

Zoro: you were following us?

Nami: yep…

Robin: what is going on?

Nami: Robin! This is a lesson for you too… never trust this guy's directions…

Zoro: shut up!

**Mareijois**

Sakazuki: My Lord!

Spandam: what?

Sakazuki: we can not contact our spies…

Spandam: what does that mean?

Sakazuki: may be they were taken down by someone, but it must be someone strong…

Spandam: anyway, I have already anticipated for the worst…I've sent our master of disguise to Dawn, he will search for Nico Robin, first spot should be Capital and more precisely as Blueno informed, Castle. We just have to wait for his report…

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone! looks like this story is going very good, i hope i won't disappoint you with upcoming chapters and for that i need to know your thoughts about this chapter and story so far, you can do this with the help of reviews...So please review and tell me. A million thanks for reading...<p>

Ussop: you are just trying to get more reviews like this, right?

Me: SHUT UP!


	8. Time for a war?

**Chapter 8: Time for a war?**

It was time for breakfast next morning and everyone was there, another member had joined everyone and that was Robin. Since Sanji was exceptionally happy even though it had nothing to do with him, and King Luffy got the opportunity, it turned into a party, yep party at breakfast… there was an official party after wards and it was announced in whole capital and then everyone in Dawn Capital had a big party. What was the reason for this party? If any outsider would have asked any citizen this question he would get an answer like "huh? Forget the reason let's enjoy…" or "Because our king love parties"… and that's that…but some people like members of Royal family and almost everyone who worked or lived in Palace knew the real reason…

After winning 5 drinking contests Zoro was know just looking at the people enjoying, and I think you should know that even if it's a party from Royal family it was just like usual, yep! A crazy party where everyone is going crazy… and that's why Zoro had all competitions with those guys who he didn't even knows…looking here and there a little later Zoro's eyes caught Robin, it looked liked she was also taking a leave from this party for a moment … Zoro decided to have a little chat. He thought that she is the only good option right now, because everyone else mostly gets on his nerves and nothing else and also he had something in his mind he wanted to ask her. So! Zoro stood up and still holding a whole bottle of booze went to where Robin was sitting and was just smiling at King's unbelievably stupid antics… which were fun to watch…

Zoro: looks like you are enjoying the party…

Robin: huh? (Robin looked at him)

Zoro: You wouldn't mind if I sit here, right?

Robin: Of Course not! In fact, I would appreciate your company…(usual smile)

Zoro: oh! Well then … (Zoro sat beside Robin)…

Robin: it's really unbelievable

Zoro: huh? What is?

Robin: King and Royal Family, having party with common people out in the open…If a foreigner see this view, I'm sure that person wouldn't be able to figure who is king and who is just a farmer…

Zoro: um…is that… a bad thing?

Robin: N-No! Of Course not, I'm trying to compliment you know?

Zoro: O-oh…I see… hehe! I didn't really get what you were trying to say… maybe because it's a natural thing for us…

Robin: Maybe that's the reason why your country is so strong?

Zoro: maybe…

Robin: a country where those who rule and those who are ruled, has almost no difference. This way it's very easy for the rulers to understand their people's problems. Is that the reason why you are like this?

Zoro: huh? (Zoro gave a look to 'jumping-and-dancing-while-eating-at-same-time' Luffy) I…don't think he has planned it this much. It's just how he is… and how we are…that's all…

Robin: (Robin was even more surprised now) Oh...!

Zoro: I've been to the Royal parties of other countries, mainly our allies. Parties with balls and stuff, neither can me nor can my father stand those kinds of things. I mean if it's a party then why in the world we have to obey rules like proper dress and keeping voices low and blah! Blah! Blah... tch! That isn't party, that's just a … pain in the ass…what else can I say?

Robin: (after giggling a little bit) I don't think I can find more interesting people anywhere else…

Zoro: hehe! You are right at this one… (took another gulp of alcohol he was holding)

Just then Sanji came spinning and stood before Robin extending his hand…this surprised Robin

Sanji: So my beautiful lady! Can I have this dance?

Robin: (with a smile) only if Zoro don't mind

Zoro: (Lowering the bottle down and giving a questioning look to her) why would I mind?

Sanji: perfect…

Robin: (with dull eyes) _I should have known_… (smiling to Sanji) very well!

In that party Robin also discovered some things about Zoro.

Number 1: many women and girls reached out and tried to get Zoro for dance or things like that, but Zoro just shoved them of and was like "what? Forget it, you are getting on my nerves…go ask that curly idiot…" or "tch! What a pain in the ass". Conclusion 'unlike his younger brother Zoro isn't influenced by women, no matter how beautiful she is, this was clear as crystal to Robin now anyway…' and 'Zoro has too much pain in his ass…'.

Number 2: Zoro has infinite alcohol tolerance…

Party will keep going for couple of days so let's skip and move the storyline already…

**After around a week in Mareijois**

A guard came to Spandam and started shouting…

Guard: Lord Spandam! Your spy has returned from Dawn Kingdom…

Spandam: WHAT? Why did he come back? I didn't order him to come back… what the hell is he thinking? Arrrgh… Call everyone to the meeting room immediately…

With this guard ran to deliver information about a meeting to everyone…

**In meeting room**

Everyone was gathered and King Spandam was waiting very anxiously…

Spandam: now then…WHERE IS HE?

Just then door to the room shot open and Mr. Spy entered and suddenly jumped on the table and started…spinning…

Bon Clay: ~ow! Yeah… spinning…spinning…i…am…spinning~ un…deux…trios! Un…deux…bhuaw!(Bon clay received a kick from Spandam)

Spandam: GET OFF OF THE TABLE! *sigh*

Bon Clay: that… wasn't… nice… king-chan…

Spandam: SHUT UP! Now first of all give me the report, did you find out about Nico Robin?

Bon Clay: ~oh yeah! I did… I certainly did…how couldn't i? You got to be kidding me…ow!~

Spandam: REALLY? THAT'S PERFECT! …

Bon Clay: Well! It was very difficult you know, I had to snuck in palace without being noticed and I also found out that ~where…her…room…is~…

Spandam: So! She is in castle?

Bon Clay: yep!

Spandam: Perfect! Well looks like your coming back will only affect us positively…hehehe! Muhahahahahaha…

Borsalino: So! What's the plan?

Spandam: plan? Its simple; WE WILL LAUNCH A FULL OUT SURPRISE ATTACK AT DAWN CAPITAL…

Almost everyone: WHAT?

Kuzan: but that is too risky! Can we really sacrifice hundreds of our men just for a girl?

Spandam: *sigh* you are naive Kuzan you still don't understand the worth of that girl. She is the key to operate a weapon that is more terrifying and powerful than all of the armies in this world… once we get that weapon, nothing can stand in our path… and besides! For a revolution, sacrifices are always needed…

Sakazuki: then what was the point of sending a spy?

Spandam: there is a reason! A very big reason…hehehehe! Now go and prepare yourselves, we will launch our attack tomorrow night, a surprise attack at night is best after all and we have to cross the border too… Even if we give it our best their patrol forces at border will inform the Castle somehow… but we shouldn't give them much time to be completely prepared…an all out attack at castle should be the first phase of plan… now for the real phase…

I'm not gonna explain the real part of their plan yet… well! I think its simple enough so you should be able to find out…

Next day after breakfast while everyone was busy in their own activities, according to queen Robin is going to be her elder son Roronoa Zoro's bride and will become officially a member of Dawn Royal family very soon, but considering Zoro's attitude and since Robin had no problem with it either, that may not happen. As a future princess of Dawn Kingdom or maybe Queen at some stage, Robin had to be taught the ways of living as a princess…yeah right! Like anyone in this family need these stupid manners. And since Robin was much more matured and well mannered than many others, there was nothing for her to learn and she had plenty of free time…

Robin was just wandering in castle holding a book in her hand as usual, maybe exploring castle and discovering new things about her may-be-future family members when she noticed a place which resembled a Japanese dojo at one corner of the castle, obviously! Zoro was training in it… Robin then realized that ever since she has been here, Zoro has been doing just three things, training, sleeping and cleaning his swords. Just then Sanji approached Robin with a cup of coffee…

Sanji: (bending down offering her Coffee) Here is your coffee Robin-chan…

Robin: (taking the cup with a smile) thank you! Can I ask you something?

Sanji: sure! Ask me anything…

Robin: Ever since I came here Zoro's been just training or sleeping, is that all he do?

Sanji: hmm… (turning his eye to where Zoro was training) well! Yes, if there is nothing else to do, then that's all he ever does…

Robin: Is there a reason for it?

Sanji: who knows? I guess he is the only one who knows the real reason…he's a shitty swordsman after all…

Robin: that's a rude way to call your elder brother…

Sanji: I know it is, but you can ask anyone and you will get the same answer, 'he is a shitty swordsman anyway'… (Sanji started walking and Robin was staring at Sanji blankly, but after taking some steps Sanji stopped and without turning his face) but maybe everyone would add another thing, and that might be 'but we all love that shitty swordsman, just like he loves us'…I think…well! He is best at what he does after all…

Robin couldn't help but smile now…

Robin: and what is that?

Sanji: protect…he has protected all of us at many occasions, even me…but for me he is just a shitty swordsman… (Sanji started walking again and was out of Robin's sight already)

Robin: (smiling again) _he just don't want to admit…what an interesting family, even after all this time they still amaze me, I want to be with them after all…_

After some time Robin went to dojo…Robin was at the door and was watching Zoro swinging a giant ass weight when Zoro suddenly stopped and turning to where Robin was placed the weight down…

Robin: did I disturb your training?

Zoro: *pant* *pant* (took a deep breadth) not really! I was just about to take a break anyway… (Zoro took a towel and drying his hair sat down, Robin also sat down a couple of meters away from him)

Robin: I wanted to ask something…since no one else knew about it, I thought I should hear directly from you…

Zoro: and what is it?

Robin: why are you training so hard? Do you have a goal? It couldn't be without any reason, right?

Zoro: …I think it is without a reason…

Robin: really?

Zoro: well! ... At first it was because I wanted to be the strongest swordsman. It's been some months since people have started calling me the strongest…

Robin: then why are you still doing it?

Zoro: you can call it a force of habit. But in reality I have another reason now…

Robin: (Robin was curious now) and what is that reason?

Zoro: (after a little pause Zoro turned his eyes to the three swords which were placed on sword stands in a corner of dojo) I want to be strong enough to protect everyone… my family, my friends, everyone…

Robin: _so he does have a soft side too_… (turning her gaze to the book she was holding) would you protect me too?

Zoro: _oh great! Why I am not surprised to hear this question? Maybe I was hoping her to ask this one_… (Zoro was maintaining his composure almost perfectly and almost without any change in expression) tch! I already said that we are friends didn't I?

Robin wasn't able to suppress the smile that forced its way to her lips…

Robin: _I want to be a part of this family after all_…I'm glad to hear it

Zoro: *sigh* well! Since I answered your question, it's your turn to answer mine…I wanted to ask it at that party but forgot…

Robin: what is it? I'll gladly answer…

Zoro: (looking at Robin and narrowing his eyes) Are you hiding something?

Robin's expression changed to a serious one…

Robin: what do you mean?

Zoro: Mareijois killed everyone in the royal family of Ohara but didn't kill you, if we place the Dragon's matter aside then it's clear that they were keeping you like an important tool in that castle…and more importantly! Those robbers in forest, they weren't robbers but spies from Mareijois… were they after you?

Robin: … (silence! Robin didn't answer and didn't say anything)

Zoro: I guess you don't want to answer… well! Its ok… not like I care, I'll be heading out now…

Zoro left the dojo and Robin was still sitting there… in deep thoughts…

Robin: _should I tell them?_ _But, what if they consider me just a burden after hearing the truth? What should I do…?_

At night everyone was sleeping and chief commander Franky was also sleeping in his army's headquarters when a guard from control room came running and shouting to him…

Guard: COMMANDER FRANKY! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! PLEASE WAKE UP!

Franky: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? ….ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..

Guard: oh! He slept again?

* * *

><p>Well here it is. honestly, i have no idea whether this would be a good one or not... because i haven't written many serious conversations so far, so i'll be waiting for reviews to find out, doesn't matter if they are good ones or criticisms. Thanks for reading, thanks even if you didn't like it...and good bye...<p> 


	9. Onesided ass kicking…?

**Chapter 9: One-sided ass kicking…?**

Everyone was up by now and they were gathered in main hall of castle…

Hancock: what is going on?

Franky: We just got information from southern border that Mareijois army has launched an all out attack. Southern border is in complete ruins, they should be heading towards Capital right now…

Sanji: what the hell they want? Do you have any idea what is the reason for this?

Franky: nope, absolutely no…

Luffy: *YAAAWN* we just kicked their asses two years ago…are they back for more*YAWN*?

Hancock: ~Luffy! You look so cute when you are sleepy~

Franky: PAY ATTENTION TO THE MATTER! IT'S IMPORTANT…

Zoro was thinking something…as well as Robin…

Nami: (looking at Zoro and then Robin and then again Zoro) huh? What are you guys thinking?

Zoro: …no! nothing…

Sanji: what is it with you and Robin-chan?

Zoro: I told you it's nothing…

Luffy: (stretching and shoving laziness off of himself) Well! Whatever their reason is…hhhhnn….ahhhh! (after stretching a little bit he started cracking his knuckles) we just have to kick their asses right?

Everyone smiled…

Hancock: ~Luffy! I love you~…

Sanji: don't worry Nami-swan, Robin-chwan; your knight will protect you…

Zoro could understand that Robin might be thinking about the same thing as him, he went closer to Robin, Robin noticed him coming…

Robin: Zoro! (after a slight pause) maybe it's because of me…

Zoro: 'Maybe', we are not sure yet, and even if it's true it is not like we will hand you over just like that, if they are trying to pick a fight with us they'll get nothing more than solid ass-kicking…this is the reason why I trained…go to your room now…

Nami: Robin! I don't know what is going on but right now you should listen to him…

Just then whole castle shook violently with impact and sound of a nearby explosion…

Franky: WTH? They are here already?

Outside the Castle from southern side Mareijois army was approaching with around few hundred thousand men. There was no population and only some fields and some part of forest to southern side so it wasn't a problem for citizens yet…

Spandam: OI! WHICH IDIOT LAUNCHED A CANON RIGHT NOW? WHAT IF YOU KILL NICO ROBIN WITH THAT?

Random soldier: s-sorry my lord! My hand slipped…

Spandam: THAT WOULDN'T WORK! BE MORE CAREFUL!*sigh* ok now, don't attack the castle…

Dawn army that was stationed outside castle started moving to launch defensive attack at Mariejois, however they were fewer in numbers and by Spandam's orders canon unit and archer unit assaulted on Dawn army…Luffy and others were now watching whole scene from a pathway of castle…

Luffy: DAMN THEM! I'm gonna kick their asses…

Sanji: if anything happen to my angels I'm gonna show them real face of a devil…

Zoro: (unsheathing Shuusui and Sandai Kitetsu) then what are we waiting for?

All three jumped on the railing…

Franky: huh? Now, now calm down, I know you three are thinking of jumping in the fight but… (three of them jumped down) LISTEN TO WHAT OTHERS ARE SAYING; HEADS DON'T JUMP IN THE FRONT-LINES, IDIOTS…

Nami: let it go Franky, it's always like this…

Franky: I guess you are right…

A soldier approached running towards Franky…

Soldier: Chief Commander (salute)! Archer unit and canons are ready on castle walls…

Franky: *sigh* tell them to stand by...!

Soldier: what?

Franky: looks like I have no choice either… (Franky jumped down too)…

Hancock: heh! It's always like this… (something popped in her mind) what if luffy is in danger and he needed me for help?

Nami: huh? What… (Hancock also jumped down)

Hancock: wait for me luffy! I'm coming for your help…

Nami: QUEEN SHOULDN'T JUMP INTO A WAR LIKE THIS…arrgh! She is just like them…tch! _I guess I have to manage strategic planning after all…wait do they even need some kind of strategy…?_

In the battlefield for now most of the soldiers of Dawn kingdom were getting their asses kicked by Mareijois…in addition with canons they also had some cyborgs aka Pacifistas (don't bother saying "WTH" even they are in 12th or 13th century this is one piece we are talking about) Spandam was currently at the end of his army on his personal horse and was on higher ground with other generals, he could see everything clearly…

Spandam: that's right…! GO AND ANNIHILATE EVERYTHING THAT'S IN OUR PATH…

Zoro: '108 POUND CANON'

Almost all of the soldiers on front were wiped out in one swipe and Luffy, Sanji and Zoro landed right between remaining Dawn and Mareijos…

Sanji: alright! Thanks for the hard work now small fries stay behind…

Luffy: (turning and waving to soldiers) OK EVERYONE! LEAVE THE REST TO US…

Soldier1: (mumbling) they are always doing this…

Slodier2: why did they hire us when they are gonna fight on front-lines?

Sldier3: My lord! Please let us fight, this is our responsibility…

Zoro: (with demonic aura and death glare) stay out of our way

Almost every soldier: YES MY LORD…_he is scary…!_

Spandam: HAHA! JUST AS I THOUGHT YOU GUYS ALWAYS FIGHT LIKE THIS, SUCH IDIOTS, NOW WE JUST HAVE TO KILL YOUR KING AND VICTORY WILL BE OURS…HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luffy: (picking his nose) is he saying something? I can't hear him from so far away…

Sanji: don't know! Must have cracked his mind…

Zoro: we don't have wait for his bickering anyway…

With this Zoro lunged in soldiers and started slashing and killing them with amazing speed…

Spandam: WHAT? LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING…

Kuzan: My Lord! I don't think they can hear you from this far apart…

Spandam: …arrrrgh… JUST KILL THEM ALREADY!

(Just so that you know even though most of the things are just like original one piece but no one has devil fruit abilities…) Snaji and Luffy also started kicking asses of enemies, Sanji with his usual Black Leg style and Luffy… well he couldn't stretch but he still has his monstrous strength and superhuman speed… three were knocking out Mareijois soldiers very quickly…

Spandam: what the hell is going on? They weren't this strong two years ago…

Soldiers were still swarming over the three like bees and since Pacifistas had also started moving they were being held into corner steadily but suddenly Franky jumped in to confront Pacifistas…

Franky: I told you guys to stay behind and give commands only, but you didn't listen…

Sanji: shut your yapping and help us…

Pacifistas started shooting lasers towards them…

Franky: 'Franky shield'

Franky combined both his arms and his squared forearms turned into a big wall and blocked lasers successfully…

Franky: you wanna play cyborg eh? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL CYBORG IS…

Franky pointed both his hands towards three approaching Pacifistas and his hands transformed into two…mini-guns?

Random soldier: WHAT? MINI-GUNS? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, IS HE A TERMINATOR?…

Franky: What about your Pacifistas and laser beams eh?

Luffy: WOW! FRANKY YOU'RE SO COOL AND AWESOME…

Franky: SUCK ON THIS BASTARDS! ...ratatatatatatatata... HAHA! TAKE THIS…

Bullets from franky's mini-guns wiped out all Pasifistas and canons in a minute or two…

Zoro: 'Kokujo O Tatsumaki'

Big twister started wiping out more soldiers and started moving around while sucking soldiers in it…

Random soldier: WHAT THE HELL! HOW LONG IS IT GONNA CHASE US?

Zoro: to the depths of hell

Soldier: (with anime tears) SHOULD'VE KNOWN…

Chopper: RAAAAAAARRR…

Chopper in his monster form jumped in the crowd and started crushing and flinging soldiers around while swinging his arms…

Random Soldier: WHAT? FIRST TERMINATOR AND NOW HULK? WE ARE DOOMED, WE ARE SO DOOMED…

Chopper sent that soldier flying with one swing…

Chopper: I'M NOT HULK! I'M A REINDEER YOU ASSHOLE! I'M A RESULT OF MY OWNER'S MAD SCIENCE EXPERIMENTS TO BEGIN WITH…

Lucci: Kaku, Blueno! Now it's our turn, let's get rid of that monster first…

Lucci, Kaku and Blueno jumped at Chopper, they almost got Chopper off guard but just in the nick of time…

Zoro: 'ICHI-GORILLA'…'1000 POUND CANON'

A big slash wiped all three of them out…

Spandam: WHAT? ALL THREE WITH JUST ONE SWIPE?

Zoro: be more careful Chopper…

Chopper: (scratching back of his head) ah! I'm sorry…hehehe!

Luffy was punching and knocking out soldiers when another one jumped at him from behind swinging his spear…

Random soldier: now I got ya…

That soldier received a kick on his right jaw and rolling and bouncing on ground landed beside some other soldiers and fell unconscious with hearts in his eyes…

Hancock: don't you dare touch luffy with your filthy hands…

Luffy: huh? Hancock? What are you doing here?

Hancock: ~Luffy! I'm here to help you~

Luffy: Well! Whatever, let's just keep kicking there asses…

Spandam: AAARRRRRRGH…! ALL THESE SOLDIERS CAN'T EVEN TAKE OUT A FEW HUMANS?

Kuzan: (dull eyes) they are not just humans…and one more thing, 'told you so…'

Spandam: SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING? ARE THOSE TWO GOT CAPTURED OR SOMETHING?

Zoro: _tch! Mother has also jumped in, I should finish it once and for all… _(Spreading his legs and arms with all three swords) 'ICHI-GORILLA'…'NI-GORILLA'…'GYUKI'…'ASURA'…

Random Soldier: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? IS HE A GOD OR SOMETHING?

Zoro: all of you can go and lick your own dicks...you dogs…'9000 POUND CANON'… (in an instant almost all of the soldiers of Mareijois were sent flying with cuts and wounds and all of the trees were cut down leaving numerous cuts even on the ground, now only generals and King Spandam were standing on a higher cliff with their mouths open)

Spandam: w-we… a-are… r-really… s-s-s-s-s-screwed…

Luffy: WOW! ZORO YOU ARE AMAZING…

Sanji: …that wasn't so great…

Chopper: (with shinning eyes) Zoro! You're so cool…

Franky: if you were stunned by that then this will pop your eyeballs out, I'M GONNA SHOVE A HYDROGEN BOMB UP YER ASSES…

Spandam: WHAT? A HYDROGEN BOMB? THAT CAN NEVER HAPPEN…

Franky: of course it's not a real hydrogen bomb, I'll never radiate my own home country, BUT I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL LASER BEAM IS…

Franky joined both his arms and his hands went inside, both forearms joined together transforming into a single square canon like object, a blue laser beam started forming inside the canon…

Spandam: WHAT? WHAT NOW? WE CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE…WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?

Franky: 'COUP...DE…'

Before Franky could attack a green light filled the night sky and lit everything up…

Franky stopped to see what that was…

Spandam: huh? YES! THIS IS THE SIGNAL! EVERYONE RETREAT MISSION WAS A SUCCESS; WE HAVE GOT WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR… LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE…

With this everyone from Mareijois ran back in full speed, even the injured ones, they left the dead bodies of there fallen men there…in just mere minutes whole place was almost empty and Luffy and others were standing awkwardly trying to figure out what just happened?

Luffy: what happened?

Sanji: they just ran away…

Franky: heh? Must be scared of my latest weapon upgrade…

Hancock: but… what was that green light?

Everyone just shrugged…

Zoro: _retreat! Mission was a success? Got what they came here for?...oh shit…_

Realizing something Zoro started running back to castle at full speed…everyone was shouting behind him but no one got an answer…after sometime Zoro reached castle and stormed in, suddenly stopping he started thinking something…

Nami: Zoro? What happened out there? I don't understand…

Zoro: where is Robin?

Nami: huh? In her room…but why?

Zoro started running to Robin's room and surprisingly found it in first attempt. Zoro kicked open the door…

Zoro: ROBIN!

Zoro didn't found Robin but instead a hole beside the bed…

Zoro: no way! (Zoro moved towards the hole)…

Somewhere in the forest of Dawn Capital two figures came out of a cave

Bon Clay: ~ooh yeah! We got Nico robin~…~we… completed… the… mission~ (Bon Clay was holding tied up and unconscious Robin on his shoulder)

Ms. Merry Christmas: shut up! You know how hard it was to dig that tunnel? We were lucky that her room was on ground floor! Now my back is hurting. AND STOP YOUR ANNOYING SPINNING…BAKA! BAK! BA! BA...!

Bon Clay: Now anytime…

Ms. Merry Christmas: what do you mean?

Bon Clay: Oh! So that no one would follow us on finding out… ~I HAVE PLANTED A BOMB IN TUNNEL~ it should explode anytime now…

After some seconds an explosion was heard and a stream of fire came out of the tunnel…

Bon Clay: perfect! Let's go now…

Just when Zoro got closer to hole he noticed fire erupting inside and was able to evade that stream just in time… hole was filled with mud and rocks...

Zoro: (lying on floor) this is not good…

* * *

><p>Phew! this wasn't much of a war but more like 'one-sided ass kicking', but there are two reasons for that...<p>

1. This wasn't the real war...

2. I'm not Oda...

that's it, well anyway, thanks for reading and million thanks for reviews which I'll be waiting for, thank you and Good bye...


	10. Revealing the 'IT?

**Chapter 10: Reveal the 'IT'?**

Zoro was sitting on the floor still trying to analyze the situation. After all that boasting and show of strength he was still unable to protect one of his friends. He promised to protect her but was failed. No…it's not like he's gonna give up; he will not let them do whatever they are plotting

Just then everyone else also entered the room and most of them noticed now almost-filled hole…

Sanji: (with shocked expression) what is the meaning of this?

Zoro: We were too much focused on front-lines, someone snuck from underground and got Robin…

Nami: that could be understood easily but the problem is how did they now where she was?

Hancock: No! The biggest problem is why are they after Robin?

Sanji: Maybe marimo-san here knows something about it?

Zoro: watch it swirl face!

Hancock: Zoro! Please explain everything to us!

Zoro: *sigh* I don't now the whole story either. I asked Robin about it but she didn't tell me anything… only thing I know is that Mareijois has destroyed her whole kingdom except her and they were keeping her in that castle for some purpose… I don't know what the purpose is…

Franky: Well! If they were willing to sacrificing that many men to get her than it has to be something very big…

Luffy: big or small! They made a mistake to steal one of our nakama and I'll make them pay dearly for it

Sanji: If anything happen to Robin-chan, I'll rip that whole country to pieces…

Luffy: Franky! Go and prepare everything. This time WE will launch an all out attack

Franky: I heard ya Bro! I'm on it…

Ussop came running to the room from behind…

Ussop: Oi! Guys… huh? Everyone is gathered here? What happened? What was all that noise?

Everyone was watching at him awkwardly…

Ussop: …what?

Zoro stood up and grabbing Ussop started walking towards exit with a stern expression and angry look in his eyes…

Nami: where are you going?

Zoro: you can prepare for the attack all you want. I'm going ahead with some special help…

Hancock: huh?

Sanji: Special help?

Just then Zoro started running and jumped down from the corresponding hallway…

Nami: Zoro wait! That side… of…palace… (Everyone heard Zoro and Ussop's screams while falling down) … is on a…cliff…

Hancock: ZORO!

Sanji: IDIOT!

Franky: are they still alive?

Ussop and Zoro were hanging beside the cliff with a rope that was coming out of Ussop's belt…

Ussop: phew! I'm glad I was wearing this belt…YOU! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? WHAT IF I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WEARING THIS BELT?

Zoro: whatever! Just hold on tightly and let go of the rope when I say so…

Ussop: *gulp*…ok!

With a boost Zoro started running towards a side of cliff and then gave a signal to Ussop, Ussop released the rope and with one push Zoro jumped on a nearby tree (I know that in original scenario Ussop wasn't able to release the rope, but here he can). Getting on ground Zoro picked a random horse and putting Ussop behind him on horse's back started riding it wildly in full speed…

Zoro: Ussop! We are going to pay a visit to a friend…

Ussop: huh? Who?

After some time Zoro on his horse along with Ussop came out from the woods and started climbing the volcano, after reaching at top he got off and started shouting at top of his voice…

Zoro: AAACCCCEEEEEEEE! …_where is he? Don't tell me he isn't here…_

Ussop: wow! Asking a dragon for help is a very clever idea but… will he be ready to help us?

Zoro: we have no choice but to hope so…that guy is the best help I can find and it would be much faster to fly there… AAACCCCEEEEEEEE…ARE YOU THERE?

A moment later Ace popped his head out of the lava beneath the castle…?

Ace: huh? Who is it? (after searching carefully on the top he noticed the two) oh! Is that you? …. Aaa! Zoro, right?

Ace jumped and flew towards others…

Zoro: What were you doing?

Ace: I was just taking a bath…

Ussop: (shocked) you are resistant to magma?

Ace: of course! I'm a dragon…

Zoro: you were killed by magma, remember?

Ace: pfft… that's bullshit, I would believe it if that Akainu bastard would've been using Haki at that time, but I don't believe otherwise…

Zoro: let's stop it and get to the main issue… Mareijois has kidnapped Robin… I need your help

Ace: huh? Robin, you mean that princess who was here?

Ussop: yes…

Dragon: oh man! That's bad… anyway, they mess with my friends they mess with me, let's go fire up their asses…

Zoro: heh! I got lucky… again

With Ace's signal Zoro jumped on his back and Ace flew towards their destination that was Mareijois Capital…

Ace: how do you know that princess is there?

Zoro: I don't, we just have to kick that king's ass and spill it out of him…

Ace: haha! I like your way of thinking…

Mareijois Capital

At the edge of the city there was a big tower-like building, inside that tower a stage was set in a hall-like place and almost all higher officers and many soldiers were there as audiences… there was something under a curtain, maybe '**it**'

Suddenly a spot light lit up and King Spandam came to stage and stopped right in between the Spotlight

Spandam: my loyal minions! Now is the time to show you my greatest achievement… the reason why we raided and destroyed Ohara…achievement of last 15 years of hard work…

Borsalino: So! You're gonna show us that weapon that you were talking about?

Spandam: exactly! Now we even have the key to operate it…

Spandam signaled and from up above and behind the curtain Robin was lowered down, she was almost hanging with a wooden log by her hands which were tied by a metal chain…She was lowered down enough that her feet were touching the stage and she was able to barely stand…

Spandam: Nico Robin! This girl is the key to operate this weapon…

Spandam turned his eyes to Robin, she was glaring him with a very angry and disgusted look…

Spandam: huh? Don't give me that look now, you also knew all along, right? That is the only reason why I have kept you alive so far…

Bon Clay: (raising his hand and jumping excitedly) yuhoo! King-chan, king-chan…

Spandam: what is it?

Bon Clay: is she the only one who knows how to operate that thing?

Spandam: no, no! It's not like that…*sigh* let me explain…

Spandam turned Robin's back towards the crowd and taking out a knife and moving her hair aside, started cutting her dress to reveal her back…

Random Soldier: WOHOO! FAN SERVICE…

Spandam: SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FAN SERVICE… I'M GONNA SHOW ONLY HER BACK, THAT'S ALL…

Crowd: boooooooooo….

Spandam: SHUT UP! YOU BUNCH OF PERVERTS…*sigh* see Nico Robin! How kind I am? Because you are so important for my ambition I'm saving you from this kind of things HAHAHAHA…

Robin: you can go to the lowest level of hell with this kindness of yours for all I care about

Spandam stopped laughing and slapped her

Spandam: watch your mouth, you are talking to the first ever king of this whole planet. You are nothing but just a tool for me to achieve my ambition

Spandam finished cutting the piece of cloth to reveal her back to everyone

Soldier1: huh? What is that?

Soldier2: a tattoo?

Kuzan: don't tell me she was a slave of a noble or something

Spandam: IT'S NOT THAT…

Soldier3: hey! I think I've seen these kinds of tattoos somewhere before…

Soldier1: yeah! Know I remember these are used everywhere in Naruto…

Soldier3: not everywhere idiot, only to put seals…

Soldier4: don't tell me there is a Tailed Beast sealed behind that curtain…

Kuzan: My Lord! Are you thinking of 'Moon Eye Plan' or something?

Spandam: ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS! THE HELL WITH TAILED BEASTS AND WHAT'S THAT MOON EYE PLAN? FOR ME THAT KIND OF PLAN IS JUST A FLUKE, 'MAKING WORLD ONE WITH ONESELF'? THAT'S BULLSHIT. NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK…

Everyone: Sorry My Lord…

Spandam: *sigh* _man! Just explaining these things to these idiots is troublesome…_Now! There is no 'Pluton' or 'Tailed Beast', what's behind the curtain is this…

With Spandam's order curtain from the object was lowered down to reveal a face made of May-be stone…

Soldier5: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?

Spandam: Behold… 'THE SAVIOR'…MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… (Savior from Devil May Cry 4)

(If you haven't played DMC 4 or don't know about Savior than you can google it and according to me you have missed the chance to witness one of the biggest weapon of mass destruction)

Spandam: This is a demon that was sealed by demon king himself 2000 years ago… he handed key of the seal to the king of Ohara and since then the key is handed over generation over generation… (Pointing towards Robin's back) this is the key of the seal and by combining the seal with alive human as sacrifice this demon will be awaken and will use that sacrifice as its life source…HAHAHAHAHAHA…

Sakazuki: but what if this demon doesn't listen to us and goes on a rampage?

Spandam: no! That's not possible; I'll control this demon and command it from within its head, but we have to replace the life source time to time…

Kuzan: you mean she will die?

Spandam: Well! Not right away but maybe after sometime…*sigh* Man! It was a gigantic pain in the ass to bring this thing all over here…

Robin was just almost-hanging there with a disconsolate face. Her life would end just like that, she will cause destruction of not only the world but also to those who she thought as friends and cared for, she didn't want this, she never wanted anything like this. She wanted to live with them. Right now Robin was just hoping and maybe praying too that somehow someone would stop this and save her…Spandam noticed Robin's gloomy face…

Spandam: what's the matter Nico Robin? You should be happy…heh! Let me tell you one thing… (Spandam grabbed her by hair and turned her face towards himself) my first target will be those freakin' monsters, those bastards from Dawn Kingdom… hehehehehe! (Snickering evily)

Robin: _no… don't do it…_

Robin wanted to say it out loud but she knew Spandam wasn't the kind of person who will listen to someone's requests…

Spandam noticed Robin's sad and disappointed face and some tears which were unconsciously flowing down from Robin's eyes

Spandam: HAHA! THAT'S PERFECT, I LOVE THIS EXPRESSION ON HELPLESS PEOPLE'S FACE…HAHAHAHAHA… I CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW HAPPY I'M RIGHT NOW…HAHAHAHAHAHA…

Just then another soldier entered the hall screaming…

Soldier6: MY LORD, MY LOR…what in the world is that?

Spandam: ignore it and tell me what is it?

Soldier6: oh yeah! Prince Zoro of Dawn Kingdom is attacking the capital; our forces can't contain him…

Robin: _what? Zoro?_

Spandam: hmmm? Hehe! Did you hear Nico Robin? So, is that your lover or something? Haha! Whoever he is he wanted to be a hero charging alone in enemy's territory? Back then was different, this time he won't return alive he is alone after all…

Soldier6: A-actually he isn't alone... he is with a Dragon

Spandam: huh? …? A DRAGON? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME…WHAT IS IT WITH THEM AND THEIR STUPID MONSTROUS STUNTS?

Robin: _Ace?_

Spandam: Anyway! There is nothing to be worried about; even if it's a Dragon it will be squashed flat like a moth by The Savior…hehehe (turning to Robin) it's time for showdown Nico Robin…

* * *

><p>Phew! It's going good so far, but you know what? it's a pain in the ass for me to insert emotional parts in stories, so please tell me should i try to move on or just leave the emotional parts here through your PRECIOUS REVIEWS, a million thanks for Reading and reviewing. Good Bye...(Please tell me how was the idea to put in 'The Savior') THANK YOU AGAIN...<p> 


	11. Power of Savior

**Chapter 11: Power of Savior**

Zoro and Ace were knocking off soldiers in Capital outside the Palace. Zoro was slashing the soldiers when one of them came running to attack him from behind. Zoro noticed him and planted a back kick to his gut which sent him flying slamming in a wall behind. Soldier coughed up blood and fell down… Zoro walked toward that soldier… noticing Zoro approaching with a hard struggle he was able to stand once again along the wall as support… Zoro was looking very pissed right now almost the same when Tashigi tried to steal Wado…

Zoro: take me to your king and I'll spare you…

Soldier: (hardly standing up) *cough* *pant* you think… I'll betray my country? Never

Zoro leapt forward and dug sandai kitetsu and shuusui in wall around his neck making an 'X' shape and spoke with dense demonic aura around him and a grim smirk…

Zoro: I guess that means you are of no use to me then

A long squeal was all that soldier's throat could squeeze out along with big popping eyes…

Soldier: …P-PLEASE LET ME GO! KING IS IN THAT BIG TOWER OVER THERE. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…

Zoro: heh! You are very wise…

Zoro left him and started running towards where Ace was knocking and burning soldiers

Zoro: ACE! KING IS IN THAT TOWER OVER THERE…

Ace: Yosh! Let's go and get him… (Some arrows impaled his ass) OWW! YOU BASTARDS (Ace burned almost all of them to ash and took out those arrows)…tch! Annoying insects…let's move now…

Zoro jumped on Ace's back and he flew towards the tower. Upon reaching near the tower they noticed many people running out of it

Ace: So they are already gathering to attack eh?

Zoro: we don't have to worry about those small fries…huh? Wait…

Ace: they are not… attacking us? More like…they are running away?

Zoro: what are they planning?

After a moment cracks started to appear on the tower and in mere seconds technically saying tower was completely torn apart in pieces and a giant Stone sculpture came out walking…

Zoro: what the hell is that?

Ace: Man! It's been a long time since I have seen someone bigger than me…

Moving his eyes here and there Savior saw Ace flying with Zoro on his back. Savior stopped moving and Spandam appeared from within the crystal on Savior's head…

Spandam: My Greetings Prince Roronoa Zoro!

Zoro clenched his hands and jaw. He was desperately suppressing his urge to cut this idiot into pieces…

Spandam: ho! You look quite angry, heh! Let me guess, you are here to save Nico Robin, right?

Zoro: where is she? (He said in a very threatening tone)

Spandam: hehe! I guess as a form of appreciation for your MONSTROUS strength and stubbornness I should let you see her once…after all this is the last time you are gonna see her…

Zoro: WHAT?

Robin's upper half then emerged out of the crystal, Robin did not have much strength not even to open her eyes and see properly. She was feeling like she is floating in a dark abyss when a faint voice fell on her ears and gathering all of her usable energy she forced opened her eyes to see a blurry image of Zoro on a Dragon's back…

Zoro: ROBIN…

Robin: _Zoro! Please save me…_

She didn't have strength to speak out loud but wished he would hear her

Zoro: OI BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

Spandam: now, now! Clam down. I didn't do anything, it's because the seal used up all of her energy…

Zoro: _seal? _What seal?

Spandam: the one which was on Savior and its key was Nico Robin

Zoro: Savior?

Spandam: this demon is Savior

Zoro: So that's why you were after Robin?

Spandam: Absolutely right

Zoro: tch! JUST WAIT ROBIN! I'LL DEFINITELY SAVE YOU…

Spandam: HAHAHA! That's perfect but you should hurry up because if you don't, she will die, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Spandam went back inside the crystal along with Robin

Ace: (eyes twitching) I so wanna burn this idiot …so, what's the plan?

Zoro: for instance! Let's try cutting its head… charge towards its head I'll try to cut it…

Ace: Wow! You are one crazy fellow…and I like it. Let's do it

Ace started flying towards Savior's head with full speed. Savior was moving again and got his right fist ready to launch at Ace. Savior swung his fist with full force. Ace was able to barely dodge it by diving down in air. Gaining control again Ace lunged towards its head and just when they were close enough Zoro jumped towards Savior's neck while Ace moved to left…

Zoro: (lunging to Savior's neck) 'ASHURA! MAKYUSEN'

Savior fell one step back but then gained proper footing again while Zoro fell but Ace caught him after attack…

Ace: it didn't work eh?

Zoro: tch! It's too thick…

Ace: (Almost continuously dodging punches) we should come up with a plan because I can't keep dodging forever, this thing isn't just big, it's very fast too

Zoro: Just give me some time to think…

Ace: yeah sure! WOW! (Barely dodged another punch) Just… try to hurry

Ace fired a big stream of fire at Savior's face but he blocked it with his hands and suddenly performed a front roundhouse kick with right leg

Ace: (Ace was able to dodge it again) what the hell?

Spinning 180 degree and setting its right foot down Savior lifted its left foot straight up its head…

Ace: u-ow! This is bad…

In an instant Savior performed a downward Axe-kick, Ace was again able to barely dodge it by moving a little bit to right but a very big crack appeared on ground where its kick landed almost splitting whole place apart…

Ace: you bastard, I'll show you… 'METEOR SHOWER'

Ace puffed his mouth and released several fireballs with amazingly fast speed towards Savior, Savior tried to block them but one crystal on his right forearm broke and Savior stumbled a little bit… Zoro noticed it

Zoro: I think we have a clue here…

Ace: yeah! I noticed it too…

Zoro: Let me down to its left side, I'll take care of the crystals on left…

Ace: as you wish

Ace got closer to ground and Zoro jumped down and Ace flew back again. Getting in stance and with all three swords Zoro also started to run towards Savior and after getting close unleashed another massive attack…

Zoro: 'SANTORYU OGI: ROKUDO NO TSUJI'

All four crystals on left limbs of Savior were cut to pieces and Savior almost lost his balance but still didn't fall down…

Ace: wow! You are amazing. Now's my chance

Ace flew to Savior's back and opened his mouth, a yellow beam started forming in his mouth and after few seconds before letting Savior regain his balance Ace released a powerful beam which on impact created a gigantic explosion (similar to the one that Naruto in four tailed form fired at Orochimaru)

Zoro: _wow! Good thing I was on opposite side…_

After sometime…

Ace: what? Just the crystal on his back? That's all the damage it did?

Zoro: tch…

Regaining its composure Savior jumped in air

Ace: _WHAT NOW?_

Savior performed a roundhouse with left foot and this time it connected perfectly sending Ace crashing in a mountain behind. Ace coughed some blood on impact with mountain and without giving any chance of recovery Savior shot an energy ball towards him…

Ace: _shit!_

Zoro: '108 POUND CANNON'

Zoro nullified the energy ball but now he was in Savior's attention. Savior smacked his right fist on the ground where Zoro was standing, making a big shockwave and trampling everything around the area but Zoro luckily dodged the punch…Zoro was loosing his energy very quickly while dodging these massive attacks…

Luffy: WOOHOOO! A GIANT STONE STATUE AMAZING…

Zoro: huh?

Sanji: what the hell is that thing?

Chopper: AAAHH! IT'S EVEN BIGGER THAN OZ…

Zoro: heh! So you guys are finally here eh? I can't believe I'm actually happy to have some backup…

Franky: AAAA! THERE'S ALSO A DRAGON OVER THERE…

Zoro: don't worry about the Dragon, he's on our side

Luffy: WOW! DRAGON IS OUR FRIEND THAT'S AWESOME

Sanji: Is that the special help you were talking about?

Zoro: yeah

Spandam could watch everything from within Savior

Spandam: So those Dawn bastards are here as well, this is perfect. I'll destroy all of them right here…

Savior stood completely facing the army of Dawn now…

Random Dawn Soldier: WOW! IT'S MOVING…THAT STONE SCULPTURE IS MOVING…

Zoro: Ok everyone listen… Robin is in that statue

Sanji: WHAT? AAARRRRGHH...I'M GONNA BREAK THAT THING TO PIECES…

Zoro: be careful even with all force I couldn't cut it… for now we just have those crystals on him as weak spots…

Franky: got it, I'll order everyone to attack those crystals…

Savior suddenly joined both his hands making a hut like shape with palms and his hands started glowing…

Zoro: shit! TELL EVERYONE TO MOVE…

Savior released one big energy ball. Almost a hundred soldiers were wiped out with just one explosion of that attack… everyone else was running in random directions now so that he wouldn't be able to target easily

Franky: what the hell was that?

Luffy: looks like it's a lot more different than Oz

Zoro: that's what I'm trying to say…

Sanji: very well let's just focus on those crystals … (after some super fast spinning on right leg) 'DIABLE JAMBE' GIVE ROBIN-CHAN BACK YOU BASTARD…'HELL MEMORIES'

Sanji delivered a surprisingly massive kick to the crystal on Savior's right calf and due to impact and fire produced in process the crystal on his upper thigh also broke and forced Savior's right leg to loose balance. Stumbling a little bit and gaining his balance back Savior shot out smaller energy balls causing even more destruction and explosions. While every one was trying to hit its remaining crystals and were getting there asses kicked at the same time, Ace got back on his feet again…

Ace: man! That one shook me up pretty roughly… _it's good to have people helping otherwise we would be dead right now…but I wonder how longer we all can last. Does breaking those crystals really causing him any damage? It doesn't look that way…_

Zoro: Ace! You okay?

Ace: oh! Hey how is it going?

Zoro: not very good, I need your help. Do you see that big crystal on its chest?

Ace: yeah! What about it?

Zoro: I think there's a reason why is it bigger than others; I want you to help me to get there… I'll explain the plan on the way

After some time Ace got up and after very hard work he was clearly before the big crystal. Ace grabbed Zoro by his waist in his left hand and threw him towards crystal like a javelin

Zoro: _dammit! Using Ashura this much is not good but I got no other choice…_ 'ASURA: UGUI'

Zoro hit the crystal like a drill and kept drilling it while Savior was being pushed back at the same time feeling the impact on his chest. After drilling for some seconds suddenly Zoro disappeared inside the crystal…

Ace: huh? …!... OI ZORO! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE DID HE GO? ZORRROOOOOO…

Zoro: CALM DOWN! I'M OKAY. So, I'm inside this thing eh? …

Ace: (while dodging punches) OI ZORO! TELL ME YOU OK?

Zoro: I think I've figured it out. Ace! Go ahead and tell every one to keep up with this thing a little bit longer, if we can't take it out from outside than I'll take it down from inside…

Ace: wow! Somehow that sounds reliable…fine then, go and show that stupid king who's the boss

Zoro: I'll…_just hang on a little bit longer Robin I'll definitely save you…_

* * *

><p>BAAAAAAAH! it's a pain in the ass writing action in words isn't it? i have to reduce all the action up-to sixty percent just because it's very hard to write it down. I guess i have to learn how to make animations...well!... i think that's not any good either.<p>

Well anyway! please review me how is the story going so far and of course MILLION THANKS FOR READING... Good Bye...


	12. Happily ever After

HAH! I KNEW IT, JIMBE DIDN'T JOIN THE CREW. It's not like i don't like Jimbe or something, i actually like him but i knew it is Oda we are talking about so i was 80 percent sure that Jimbe will refuse. Anyway, that's not the point here. The point is, this is the last chapter of this story and i really appreciate those who read and liked and reviewed my story or did any of the above three. So , enjoy the last chapter...

**Chapter 12: Happily ever After**

Spandam: _WHAT THE HELL? HE IS INSIDE SAVIOR…DAMN IT!..._HAHA! It doesn't matter; I'll personally deal with you Roronoa Zoro. Come, I'm waiting inside Savior's stomach…

Ace: eh? He is in stomach?

Zoro: heh! An open challenge? I'll gladly accept it…I'm gonna rip open its stomach…

Spandam: (He was evilly snickering and muttering) fufufufu! I can't believe how stupid he is. Now he'll keep searching for stomach while I'm in the head…hehehehe…

Zoro: here you are… finally found ya…

Spandam: THAT WAS TOO QUICK! AND WEREN'T YOU GOING TO THE STOMACH…

Zoro: huh? This isn't stomach? … oh… aa! … I knew that… you were trying …to…trick me…

Spandam: WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE YOU ARE MAKING AN EXCUSE?

Zoro: tch! Shut up and tell me where …huh?

Zoro saw Robin floating unconsciously inside one of the many eye-like things

Zoro: Robin…(quickly Zoro slashed at that eye with Sishuui) huh?

A red force field kind of thing appeared on impact and it spread all around Zoro and Spandam…

Zoro: you got to be kidding me…

Spandam: no…it's simple, this seal will not go down unless you defeat me…hehehe!

Zoro: bah! Very well, I was gonna do that anyway (Zoro heard Luffy's voice from outside)

Luffy: hurry up Zoro! We are in trouble here…AAA! WATCH IT YOU GAINT IDIOT…

Spandam: HAHA! Looks like they are in trouble, but you don't have to worry about them, worry about yourself because I'm not same as before either…

Spandam started transforming and changed into something similar to Arkham's demon form (Arkham from dmc3)

Spandam: Behold! This is the power that Savior has granted me as its master…

Zoro: damn! You look disgusting…tch!

Spandam: WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER I HAVE…

Spandam started moving his arms like whips, Zoro was able to evade them but not for too long, some of arms got Zoro, even though the wounds were not too deep but still Zoro was bleeding, but that level of bleeding was not a problem for Zoro. He kept dodging and slashing his tentacle-like arms and some worms like projectiles he shot time to time…

Zoro: _damn! This isn't easy, after fighting this thing from outside I'm already at loss of energy…_'TORA GARI'…

That didn't help much, because Spandam was continuously regenerating his cut off limbs…

Outside the Savior…

Sanji: Damn! This thing is too strong…no matter how much we attack, that crystal on his chest isn't breaking…

Franky: I guess we have no choice…it will consume half of my power source…

Franky took a big jump in air and started preparing his new attack which he couldn't use before…

Franky: 'COUP D' ETAT'

A blue laser beam with another gigantic explosion similar to Ace's attack, it broke crystal on Savior's head. After stumbling a little bit again quickly savior bent a little bit with some black energy forming before him, Franky was still in air…

Franky: _what the…_

Before he would start falling down Savior unleashed three times bigger laser beam than Franky's. Just in time Ace caught Franky with super speed and saved him…Laser hit a mountain behind and caused a super gigantic explosion with famous mushroom cloud sending lots of shock waves to entire army of Dawn… Everyone was just standing stunned with their jaws dropped…

Franky…WHAT WAS THAT? THANKS DRAGON –BRO ORE ELSE I'LL BE FLOATING IN HEAVEN RIGHT NOW…

Ace: thanks! But how can you say that you'll go to heaven?

Franky: …?

Luffy: HURRY UP ZORO!

Inside Savior's head Zoro was standing panting and bleeding, by now he was having a hard time just to dodge

Spandam: what's the matter Roronoa? Don't tell me you're finished already… (Spandam released something from his egg-like body and many leaches like things suddenly got attached to Zoro's body)

Zoro: _what are these?_

Suddenly all those leaches exploded simultaneously causing a kind of chain explosion. After sometime Zoro came in sight, he was heavily wounded now…

Zoro: damn! *pant* swords are not very good for protection *pant* against explosions *pant*(Zoro fell down after a while with his face down) tch! There is stone even inside it? *pant*I'm really hating this thing now…

Spandam: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE POWER OF GREAT ME! THE FIRST EVER GREAT KING OF WHOLE PLANET…HAHAHAHAHAHA…

Zoro: _damn! Does this guy ever shut up? _(Zoro looked at Robin who was technically saying again 'floating' in that eye thing) _tch! Why I made that promise in the first place? It's not like I'm regretting it. I'm gonna complete it …one way or the other…_

Preparing himself again Zoro again stood up

Spandam: what? You can still stand? …arrgh…you really are a monster…

Zoro turned his eyes towards Robin once again…

Zoro: _that look on her face…seems like she's having the best dream of her life. I always believed that there is no difference in a man's and woman's strength. Whatever a man can do a woman can also do. But still, why that is always men have to get all jacked up to save women from this kind of shit? And why they make women keys or things like those in the first place? Damn! It's too hard for me to figure out…_

Spandam: huh? Oi Roronoa! What are you spacing out at? Hehe! Maybe you want to see your precious princess one last time eh?

Zoro turned his eyes back to Spandam…

Zoro: _ for the time being I'll do what I have to do and slice this bastard_

Spandam: still not saying anything? Well who cares… (A shit load of spiky spear like things appeared behind Spandam) I'M GONNA TURN YOU IN A BEEHIVE…HAHAHAHAHA…

Zoro: (getting into stance again) _this is the last time I'm using it today…_'ASURA'…

Spandam: _WHAT? HERE'S THAT AGAIN…DAMN _(Spandam threw all of the spears towards Zoro) DIE RORONOA…

Zoro: 'ICHIBUGIN'…

Almost uncountable slashes appeared cutting all spears to pieces and then cutting Spandam all over. Zoro appeared behind Spandam and extra limbs disappeared…

Spandam: aa….a…_i-impossible! He isn't human…_

Returning to his original shape Spandam passed out with nine cuts all over his 'human' body and Zoro also fell to his knees and supported himself with Wado Ichimonji. Few moments later red seal broke down. Coughing some blood Zoro moved to the eye which was holding Robin and slashed it open and pulled Robin outside. Zoro sat down while resting Robin's shoulder in his left arm while getting a support by his right hand holding Wado

Outside Savior Chopper, Sanji and Luffy were on the edge of getting squashed by Savior when suddenly it stopped…

Sanji: …it stopped?

Ace: yeah! It stopped…

Luffy: YAY! ZORO DID IT…

Chopper: Zoro! You are so cool…

Sanji: did he save Robin-chan?

Franky: maybe Nico Robin died! That's why it stopped…

Franky received a kick and two punches from Chopper, Sanji and Luffy…

Inside Savior

Zoro: (shaking Robin a little bit) OI! Oi Robin! Wake up… (Robin opened her eyes a little bit getting a glimpse of a blood-bathed Zoro) _damn! Why she has to look so beautiful?_

Robin: hey!

Zoro: hey! Can you stand?

Robin: (with a usual smile) no

Zoro: (twitching eyes) you're a demon…

Robin: thank you!

Zoro: tch! (Zoro got ready to stand up)

Robin: Zoro wait! You're wounded… I think I can walk on my own…

Zoro: shut up! You lost your chance already! Now I'm lifting you whether you like it or not (Zoro lifted her bridal style. Robin liked the idea so she gave in with a smile and a light blush)

Robin: (resting her head on Zoro's chest) my clothes are all stained with your blood. What are you going to do about that?

Zoro: they were half ripped to begin with…

Robin: I want new clothes…

Zoro: and why are you telling me this? If you're expecting to go on a shopping tour or something then forget it. I hate that kind of stuff. You can go with Nami instead

Robin: *sigh* you are rude as ever…

Zoro: …whatever!

Outside Savior

Ace: if he saved her then why isn't he outside yet?

Sanji: probably lost again…

Just then breaking the crystal on Savior's chest Zoro jumped down lifting Robin and landed beside everyone. On impact some more blood spilled from Zoro's legs and Zoro fell to his knees again…

Robin: Zoro…

Zoro: unh…shit! Should've been more careful…

Chopper: AAAAAAH! ZORO IS BADLY INJURED. DOCTOR! DOCTOR…you know what? I'm sick of this joke myself…

Just then Savior again started moving and yelling and Ace flew to evade his sudden punch…

Zoro: HELL NO! I DON'T HAVE A SUPER DT HAND FOR THIS…

Ace: huh? (He noticed something) what's that? A pimple on a stone statue's ass?

Ace touched that red looking thing and suddenly Savior broke to pieces falling down completely turning into rubble…

Almost Everyone: A SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME…

Ace got down after some time and introduced himself…

Ace: yo everyone! That was great… I really enjoyed it… by the way my name is Ace…

Luffy: huh? Ace? ACE? IS THAT YOU?

Ace: huh? (Analyzing a little bit) HUH? LUFFY?

Then they hugged and cried a lot…

Sanji: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Luffy: Ace is my brother…

Almost Everyone: …WHAT?

Chopper: you know that's technically impossible right? He's a Dragon and you are a human

Ace: I wasn't born as a Dragon…

Sanji: what does that mean?

Luffy: Me and Ace were playing one day when we were kids and we snuck into a witch's house and started eating and drinking potions and things randomly…then Ace suddenly turned to a Dragon…

Zoro: (dull eyes) why does it sound so lame and awkward? (Robin just giggled)

Chopper: guess both brothers are idiots…

Ace: oi! That was rude…

Chopper: SORRY!

Luffy: hahaha! Oi Ace! Why don't you come and live with us? We are gonna have a big party tonight…

Sanji: night is almost over already…

Ace: OF COURSE WHY NOT?

Zoro completely fell down again

Luffy: oi Zoro! You okay?

Zoro: hm! I'm gonna take a nap…

Chopper: ah! He has lost a lot of blood…

Everyone gathered everything and Zoro too and left for Dawn Capital…After a couple of days inside the Palace Zoro was sleeping in his room almost packed with bandages. Few moments later he opened his eyes...

Zoro: …*blink**blink* _this looks my room… _(Getting up and muttering) argh! My head hurts, because of weakness I guess, for how long was I passed out?

Hancock: for two whole nights and almost one and a half day…

Zoro didn't notice her but she was in the room before he woke up

Zoro: mother?

Zoro looked around and noticed some flowers and bouquets around the room

Zoro: what are these?

Hancock: oh! Robin made them for you as a form of thanks…me and Nami aspired and helped her in this…

Zoro: you forced her didn't you?

Hancock: (narrow eyes) what?

Zoro: a! N-nothing…_like I give a shit about these things anyway…_

Hancock: She was by your side all this time. I forced her to go outside for some fresh air just a few moments ago…

Zoro: hmm…

Hancock: She likes you. You like her too, right?

Zoro turned away his eyes sweating a little bit…

Hancock: you definitely inherited your father's stubbornness…well! I'm glad that you are okay. I'm going now…

Hancock left the room and some time later Zoro also got up from bed and grabbing a shirt he also went outside. After strolling sometime Zoro noticed Robin in one of the garden just gazing at the sky. After thinking for sometime Zoro went where Robin was…

Zoro: ahem! You okay?

This startled Robin a little bit. She turned back and saw Zoro standing behind with no particular expression. Her eyes lit up with happiness to see Zoro in almost perfect shape except the bandages part…

Robin: (after giggling a little bit) I'm fine, what about you?

Zoro: never felt any better…

Zoro walked further and standing besides Robin, he also started gazing at the vast sky. Neither Zoro nor Robin said anything further. None of them had anything particular in their mind to talk about. One thing that Robin had in her mind was a little bit hard for her especially when talking to Zoro. Zoro had almost same question but he didn't knew how to ask. Some time later, feeling the situation a little bit awkward Robin asked…

Robin: Did you like those flowers?

Zoro: I don't care about those things. You should've known that by now

Robin: _Of course! I knew it. Still Hancock and Nami forced me to do it…_*sigh* (Robin turned to leave) I should go and read some books now…

Zoro: _damn! I'm definitely not good with these things…_

Zoro grabbed Robin's wrist and turning her abruptly Zoro pulled her into a hug. Robin was too confused now, this was too sudden. After an awkward moment of silence, resting his right hand on her waist and caressing her cheek with left Zoro spoke…

Zoro: if you want to show your appreciation, you should use something more intriguing…

Robin was blushing now and a smile formed on her lips. Robin understood now that Zoro has also opened up to her and accepted her wholeheartedly which means that he had same feelings as her. Wrapping her hands around Zoro's neck Robin placed a light kiss on his lips

Robin: how about this?

Zoro: (with a smirk) heh! Not bad…(Zoro pulled Robin in for a hot passionate kiss this time)

After sometime Sanji ran past the adjacent hallway

Sanji: WOHOO! ANOTHER BEAUTY CONTEST

Chopper was running after him while yelling

Chopper: STOP SANJI! DID YOU FORGET THAT YESTERDAY YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED BY YOUR MOTHER FOR PEEKING IN WOMEN'S BATH…huh? OI ZORO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOUR WOUNDS ARE NOT COMPLETELY HEALED YET…

Zoro: tch! Here comes the annoying bunch

Chopper: WHAT?

Robin laughed a little bit and getting away from Zoro asked Chopper

Robin: what about a beauty contest?

Chopper: Nami and Hancock are having a beauty contest… again…

Robin: oh! Sounds interesting, maybe I should participate too

Zoro: eh? You are seriously gonna do that?

Robin just smiled…

Zoro: tch! Women…do whatever you want

Robin: so Chopper! Please lead the way…

Chopper: this is too confusing…

After Robin and Chopper left, Zoro went back to sky gazing. After some time…

Zoro: …damn!...better go watch…you better win Robin

Zoro ran to the palace…

As always, even with another participant contest was a draw. After a few weeks there was a humungous wedding party for Prince of Dawn Kingdom Roronoa Zoro and Princess of Ohara Kingdom Nico Robin. Zoro had no problems because according to him she was the only one who didn't bother him. And he loves her. Same for Robin. And they lived … it's better to say 'Crazily ever after'. Because this is more suited for our favorite Strawhats, but they are not Strawhats in this story.

Inside the Castle in Volcano…

Brook: HA! CHECKMATE

Ussop: man! You won again…oi Brook!

Brook: yes?

Ussop: why isn't anyone back yet?...they forgot about us didn't they?

Brook: …maybe…

Ussop: yep…they totally forgot about us…

THE END

* * *

><p>So! how was the story? please don't forget to review about the story and especially the ending. I have a lot of ideas banging inside the walls of my head. If i don't know how was this one then I'll be too confused to put those other ones in words? So! PLEASE REVIEW...<p>

Zoro: you're so pathetic

Me: SHUT UP...

THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE! WE WILL DEFINITELY MEET AGAIN...


End file.
